With darkness, there is love
by Chemical-Inbalance
Summary: Set in the 1920's, Lavi is the leader of a street gang and Allen is the son of a deceased aristocrat. There may be darkness, but through the darkness, love can be found. LAVIxALLEN Yaoi warning later.
1. Chapter 1

-1**With darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: I have decided to change the setting of this story so that it is fitted to a period of unrest. So it is set in the 20's, Lavi is a gang leader and Allen is an innocent bystander who was lured into the world of crime by love (OH YEAH!)

Please enjoy! All comments are welcome.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Hook, line and sinker**

Smoke billowed from the alleyway like a ghost in the night, illuminated by the street lights. San Andreas was lit up with the lights of the city towers, glowing like still fireflies frozen in time. The familiar sounds of screeching cats and barking dogs echoed through, and the sounds of laughter were heard from the end of the dark alley. Drunken hooligans, ruffians with no worth in a turbulent world…

Young men who suffered the traumas of the world, and were left to wander the world in destitute. Forced to live a life a crime in order to survive the next day, because in this world…

There was no mercy spared for the weak….

This particular gang was particularly notorious for their fight-starting behaviour and general disregard for the public in general. They cared not for people around them, they only had themselves and their gang members to care about. They robbed, plundered, degraded, even violated people for their own means. Sometimes they would even go so far as killing in order to live. But it was not uncommon in San Andreas for someone to be robbed and even killed in the process. In the street where the alleyway resided alone, at least one person would be found dead nearby. So it was almost normal…

Almost…

The gang was doing their usual thing: that being gambling, drinking and celebrating the robberies of the day. There was 10 of them, all cheering and hooting about the day's events and how they had fallen into such a bounty. Turned out, they robbed an aristocrat with a wallet full of cash and expensive items. The gang took it all, and left nothing to spare. Only one gang member wasn't celebrating: The leader of the gang, generally known as the sundowns. He watched on from the sidelines, watching his fellow members dance and laugh in the night. Sure, he wished for more than just robbing and plundering, but with friends like his gang members, there was no such things as enemies, except when it came to territorial battles against the twilight gang members. The leader of the Sundowns seemed to stand out from the others, his bright red hair billowing in the wind, the only thing holding his hair from becoming a mess being the headband he wore, black and green with strange patterns sewed into it. The light from the street complimenting his figure as he sat on the ground in a slight Indian fashion, his eye patch on his right eye visible for all to see. It was an injury from his childhood, a broken down series of memories that, even in the present day, still haunts the leader of the gang like the plague. He wore a pair of dirty white pants, stained even further by random spots of soil and drips of blood, both his own and others. His only uncovered eye glowed with the light of the street, a bright emerald blaze of colour only visible when the young man didn't blink.

He sits and watches on, occasionally drinking his whiskey from the paper bag he held in his right hand, enjoying the view of his followers dancing and smiling in jubilation, despite the fact they were living in poverty. One gang member, Harry, suddenly notices the absence of the leader and turns to where the 18 year-old leader was located.

"Oi Lavi, aren't you gonna join us?"

Lavi just smiled and shook his head, "Nah, you guys get on with the partying, I'm gonna go get some more whiskey." Harry just nodded as he resumed his game of Poker with his friends. Lavi stood up and walked out of the alleyway, and into the street where the alley existed. He takes a deep breath of the cold autumn air, breathing out heavily before beginning his walk to the liquor store. He always stayed within the streetlights: Twilight members were sometimes hiding behind the veils of the night, ready to jump any unsuspecting Sundown members.

Lavi stopped at the t-intersection of the road and looked up at the night sky, with its sparse and few stars due to the city lights. He was grateful for being alive and for being in such a loyal gang, people who were ready to lay down their lives for him. He had, at one stage or another, saved them all from broken lives and led them to a life of crime, but anything was better than an undignified death.

However Lavi wanted something else. Something that no amount of money could buy, something that would fill the dark void in his heart. He just sighed as he mistook left from right, thinking he was going to the bottle-shop, however that was located down the road to the LEFT hand side. In Lavi's case, he was in his own world, wishing for the one thing he thought he could never have….

He wanted love, and someone to love him, and to love in return.

_Peh, who would fall in love with a guy like me??_ Lavi snorted in his own mind as he kept walking straight. Sure girls liked him, but he had no interest for them, as all they wanted was a cheap lay, a thrill of being with a gang member. He didn't want that at all, however he did fall into temptation once in a while.

_Someone to love… I wish I had that…_ It was at this stage that Lavi realised that he was going the wrong direction and ended up on the posh side of the suburb. He looked at the houses and whistled.

_Look at those houses… I bet it cost them a heap to purchase. Damn millionaires…_ Lavi had a particular dislike for rich people, only because most of them were stuck up and rude. Snobs who lavished themselves with gold, jewels and all kinds of riches and luxuries. However the rich had no concern for the working man.

The only time Lavi really considered the rich was when he was robbing them, and he didn't have much consideration for them at all. He was about to turn around when he heard the sound of screaming nearby. Usually Lavi never really pried into other people's business, preferring to walk away or walk past. However something inside him told him to check it out and investigate.

_Che, what am I doing?_ Lavi mentally cursed himself as he wandered into the direction of the shouting. The words became clearer and more distinguished, and as he turned the corner into another street, he found the source of the shouting. It was a maid and a young man, only a mere teenager. However this teen was putting up a hell of a fight.

"Why in the world CAN'T I go to the fair tomorrow??"

"You are an aristocrat, a person of wealth. You are not suited for such a place."

"It's not like I am going there to flaunt my wealth!" The boy sounded angry. Lavi could only see the back on him, but his voice sounded rather young, yet strong.

"Young master, your father left you with me when he died, and as god is my witness, I will take care of you till you are old enough to take over the company!" The young boy exploded with rage as he heard this line from the maid.

"IF I HAVE NO FREEDOM, THEN TO HELL WITH THE FAMILY BUSINESS!!!!" The boy turned around, his hat falling from his head as he started running away into Lavi's direction. The sight that Lavi would witness after would send shockwaves down his spine. Platinum blonde hair framed the boy's face, the length of his hair brushing against his shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt with black overalls, a bandage binding his arms, probably due to an injury. Tears of anger and disappointment ran down his face, glistening in the street lights, his bright blue eyes filled with disappointment and sorrow.

"MASTER ALLEN!!!" The lady called out as she ran into the boy's estate, probably fetching a car of some form to chase after the boy. The young man and Lavi crossed paths as the boy passed Lavi to run down the street. Lavi exchanged glances with the boy and he froze silently as the boy looked back at him as he ran. The boy looked so beautiful as he ran, his hair blowing against his face in a beautiful silver blaze. His seemingly tall yet slender frame silhouetted by the lights. However the boy was still shorter than Lavi.

The boy looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth as he ran into the darkness of the night, leaving the gang leader stunned…

Lavi stood still, his body shaking and his hands covered in sweat. His chest was warm, as was his face. He knew this was it, this was what he was waiting for . He had fallen in love… The name of his love was echoing in his mind.

"I want you…Allen…" Lavi whispered as he started walking back into the correct direction, barely noticing the car pass behind him containing the maid and butler.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Editor's note: well there it is, the first chapter. How about that…. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter… stay tuned for the second chapter! NOTE: I had to fix the first chappie a bit due to grammar errors…. P NEVER write fanfics in the middle of the night!

Chemical In-balance.


	2. Chapter 2

**With darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: 2 chapters in a row? That's insane!!! Ah well I'm bored so I can afford to do a second chapter. Warning though, this chapter does contain self fondling…

Enjoy, and remember, all comments are welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Lavi returned to the alleyway an hour later than expected. His mind had been so fixated on the thought of the young boy that he took forever to get to the bottle store. He took even longer to get back to the alley, where the members were waiting for their leader, partly to make him join in on the celebrations, and partly because they wanted to inquire about where their leader had actually gone.

"Oi Lavi!" Al said with glee as he balanced his drunken self onto Harry, who could barely speak due to being drunk. "My god, you toooook your time. Where the hell were you?" Lavi just sighed as he looked at his mates, his gang members. What was he supposed to say? That he fell in love with a rich kid? No way.

"Meh, just needed to catch some air," Lavi replied as he sat down in his original spot, his only visible eye gleaming, a slight blush creeping to his face as he drank his whiskey. The other members looked at him in an awkward fashion until one of them figured it out.

"Eh? Could it be that our leader found a looker?" Boris bellowed out in his thick Russian accent. The others turned and looked at him oddly, before turning back to face a bright red Lavi.

"Aha our leader is in love!" the gang members started to cheer as they raised their liquor into the sky. Lavi just grumbled as he stood up.

"You guys fuckin' suck," the red head snorted as he turned to open a door nearby. This was where the gang slept during the nights. It was an old apartment block that was being used by the members of the Sundown gang, as well as random homeless people. He climbed the stair case all the way to the top, passing by the delusional, the roofless and the destitute of society. He got to the third level and opened the door too his desolate room, room 302. All it really had was a dirty mattress with a pillow and quilt, and a run down table. The rest of the flat was covered in empty liquor bottles. The only place that was clean was his bathroom. Lavi figured that since he had to clean himself in the bathroom, he may as well keep it clean.

He laid down on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling, which was suffering from a severe case of paint cracking. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy he knew as "Allen". His eyes, his body, his face…his hair. He wanted to touch him and feel all of him. Lavi blushed at the thought, as he unconsciously reached into his pants with his right hand, feeling instantly how aroused he was at the thought of the boy he saw that night.

_Dammit! He's a guy, and a young one at that! I shouldn't feel like this….And yet…_ Lavi closed his eyes as he felt his hand wrap around his manhood. He knew it was wrong, he cursed himself for it, and yet after all the cursings in his brain, his heart would not allow the red-head to forget the youngster. He slowly moved his right hand, feeling himself go hard instantly with every move, however realising that it was not enough. He sat up in a hurry, growling to himself as he started to move harder and faster, the thoughts multiplying in strength by tenfold. He started to sweat at the thought of ravishing the silver haired beauty. He felt himself surging towards orgasm quickly, the thoughts beginning to overpower him as his movements quickened with each imagining. He tilted his head back quickly as he pumped his last stroke, breaking into orgasm as his body collapsed back onto the mattress, his hand and stomach covered in his own seed.

Lavi looked up at the ceiling again, panting and sweating as he slowly found himself drifting off. He covered himself in his blanket, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted into slumber.

_I need to see you again, Allen. In order to calm this need… I need to see you again…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen had not gotten far when the maid and butler caught him. He frowned as he remembered being dragged by the ear into the car. The maid said nothing as they drove into the driveway of the estate. It was medium in size, and was a pearly white by day. The garden lights that framed the driveway were lit and the car drove all the way to the front of the house. The black car stopped at the front, the maid getting out first. She opened Allen's door and the silver haired boy sulked to the front of the house, getting to the front door and reaching for his keys. He felt the woman's hands rest gently on his shoulders before Allen realised he was being embraced by the maid.

"I apologise for being so brash towards you," she whispered in her softest voice possible. "But you will understand once you're older. The world is a dangerous place and I wish for you not to get hurt or worse…"

Allen sighed sadly as he held the maid's hand. She was being cruel so that Allen could stay safe, and for that reason it made the silver-haired teen feel selfish and horrible. But he still wanted to go to the fair. He wanted to explore the world outside of the rich and snooty world he knew well, but was bored of. And for some reason, he thought of the red haired person that was standing on the street.

"I know you're trying to look out for me… Miranda." The maid smiled as she released Allen from her embrace.

"I will wake you at the normal time?" Allen simply nodded as Miranda followed him into the house. She turned to the driver.

"You may park the car now, Krory." The driver just sneezed as Allen turned and giggled lightly.

"Yes Ma'am," Krory replied as he sneezed again, driving the car into the driveway. Allen giggled as he and Miranda entered the house, with Miranda closing the door behind her.

"You must get some sleep, it is late as it is," Miranda said, hanging her hat on the hat-rack as she looked at the time. It was 10:15pm and Allen yawned as he turned to the stairs.

"Thanks Miranda, for being there…" Allen said as he headed up the stairs. To Allen, Miranda was the only mother figure around, and she had been there ever since his dad died when he was 10. He remembered how Miranda would always lay beside him until he had cried himself to sleep, when the news of his dad's death slowly dawned on him as a youngster. Now Allen didn't need to be babied anymore. After all, his dad's death was five years ago and Allen had moved on, but he knew that Miranda would always be there…

Miranda simply smiled and looked at the mantelpiece, where a large picture of Allen and his father sat. Miranda walked over to the photo and smiled. "Mana..."

"Your son is growing up quite fast, too fast it seems…" Miranda sighed to herself as she smiled.

--------

Allen laid on his poster bed, sighing as he wrapped himself in his blankets. For some reason the initial thought of the red-haired guy disturbed him a bit. He shut off his lamp-light but still couldn't get any sleep.

_Why am I thinking of a stranger?…._ Allen tossed and turned, but his thoughts on the mystery red-haired could not go ignored. He sat up and sighed.

_Will I ever see him again…? _Allen sighed again before flopping onto his bed, drifting off as he remembered the only thing that stuck out from the red haired guy…

His uncovered emerald coloured eye…

--------

The morning rays entered the mansion like an angel to one's dreams. The light slowly made their way towards Allen as his maid, Miranda, entered the room with breakfast in hand, ready for his 8 o'clock wake up call. She gently placed the tray on the bedside table and gently shook Allen awake.

"Allen...Allen..." She cooed as small grunting sounds were emitted from the young boy. Allen turned and faced Miranda, who was looming over him.

"Gnnn...morning Miranda..." Allen groaned with half opened eyes. Miranda just smiled as she stepped aside, allowing room for Allen to sit up.

"Today's breakfast is Eggs Benedict on toast with a bit of lemon tea," Miranda smiled as Allen slid out of bed, placing his feet into the fluffy white slippers that were waiting for him beside the bed. "Please enjoy, Master Allen." With this Miranda exited the room, leaving Allen to ready himself for the day. Allen sighed as he made his way to the door that led to his porch. He opened the door, allowing the sun and fresh sea breeze to go through his room, which was always kept neat thanks to the efforts of Miranda and the other maids.

Allen stepped out onto the porch, listening to the sounds of the seagulls. He lived near the ocean and as he looked to his right, he could sea the crystal blue water, shimmering to the light of the sun. He lived on a hill, and when he looked beyond his back fence, he saw the large slope of green grass. And just beyond that slope was the seaside fair, which he had longed to go to since he first saw it being set up the day before. The youngster could only sigh as he saw the ferris wheel.

_I wish I could go, but Miranda would have my head on a platter..._ Allen shivered at the thought, sighing again before re-entering his room, so that he could eat breakfast and prepare himself for the day's events, which in Allen's case, involved reading, writing, arithmetic and other tedious tutoring, which lasted from 9am till 3:30pm. Allen didn't mind his tutor, except that the tutor would always bring around a new girlfriend. Not that Allen really minded, but did his teacher really have THAT many girlfriends. Allen just shrugged as he sat on his bed, reaching for his breakfast. As he ate, he thought of the days events.

After he finished his meal, Allen quickly got into his white shirt and black pants. He quickly placed his black and red tie around his neck, reaching for his boots with his feet. He shoved his socks on his feet before forcing his feet into the french-imported black leather boots. Just as he was finished tying his shoes up, he heard the doorbell ring. Allen knew who it was - it was his tutor. He raced out the door to his room and almost tripped down the stairs as he bolted into the living room. His tutor sat near the fireplace, with a blonde woman standing beside him...

_Another girlfriend..._ Allen thought as he made his way to the couch. The tutor turned and faced Allen, a smile creeping on his face.

"Good morning, kid," He said in a gruff voice, his long and unruly hair covering the majority of his face. "I assume you have your homework done?" Allen went to the desk at the corner of the living room, pulling out a book worth of paper from the drawer when he opened it.

"Yes Mister Marian, but was it really necessary to do ALL of this in one day?" Allen remembered how long it took him to finish the mass amounts of literature. 5 hours of his life wasted, and he wound up being late for his private school's dance because of it. At least it got him away from his betrothed, Linalee Lee. The tutor grumbled as he stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me "Mister Marian?" the tutor said as he took out his papers from his bag. "Just call me Cross dammit." Allen just looked down at the ground before being presented the papers by his tutor.

"Y-yes Cross, sir..." Allen said as he looked at his papers. Multiplication and division again?

"Now kid, start on these drills and after that, you can start on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." Allen sighed again. This would indeed be a long day...

------------------

Lavi was still sleeping by the time 1pm had arrived. The gang members never woke Lavi up, because the red head would always wind up cranky and bad-tempered as a result, so they left him to sleep as much as he wanted. It seemed that last night's thoughts were too vivid even for the seemingly sleepy Lavi, and these particular thoughts kept the gang leader awake for quite some time.

However after 2:30pm had passed, even the red-head couldn't sleep through the sounds of the city. He slowly got up and yawned, looking outside of the window nearest to him. He could clearly see the clock of the next door neighbours, but the time was what really shot him out of bed.

"HOLY SHIT, IS IT THAT LATE????" Lavi bellowed as he stood up quickly, realising in an instant he slept without his pants on. The neighbours caught sight of this and quickly closed their shutters, wishing to avoid any more flashings from the half naked boy. Lavi blushed slightly as he raced into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and washed himself of the sultry smell of semen. He scrubbed himself with the soap that he bought with some of the money that he robbed, and made sure that he was well cleaned. Within minutes he was out of the shower, grabbing his broken comb and running it through his unruly red hair. It may have been broken but it did the job, that was Lavi's opinion on the matter anyways.

He finished with his hair and went to the cupboard that was at the corner of the bathroom. He had only one pair of clean white pants and one clean white shirt left. The rest were dirty, or ripped from fights he had with the leader of the Twilight gang, Yu Kanda. Although Yu was a Japanese refugee, he quickly made his way through power by completely flooring the former leader of the Twilights. Yu and Lavi were of the same age, and as they would end their fights in a draw time after time, the same strength too. Lavi just grumbled as he placed his clothes on, before putting on the final piece of the outfit, his black and green bandanna. He placed his socks on his feet before walking to the doorway, where his shoes were. He shoved them on, lacing them before unlocking his door and exiting his room.

He was amazed however to see 3 of his gang members waiting for him outside of his apartment in the hallway.

"Yo Lavi, what's with all the racket?" Darren asked sheepishly as Lavi looked away from him. "You sounded like you had just seen a bat flying out of hell."

"Well I didn't know it was this late, so I had to get ready quickly…" This brought curiosity to the three guys standing before Lavi.

"Ah you have date with looker, yes?" Boris grinned as Lavi blushed again, scratching his eye patch. Lavi never took his eye patch off, considering the horrible scar that was hidden beneath it.

"No…." Lavi snorted.

"Then what?" The third member, Arnie, asked as Lavi blushed deeper. He couldn't tell anyone what he was doing. What would they think if the gang found out that their leader had a thing for a guy…? Besides his plan for the afternoon was to go and see if "Allen" was there or not.

"Just…need to do some errands, yes! Errands!" Lavi blurted out as he ran for the stairs. "See you guys later! With this he bolted, and almost tripped down the stairs, leaving his gang members confused and slightly suspicious as to why Lavi was in such a rush to go.

As Lavi bolted out into the street, he wondered whether his plan to see Allen would work. He also wondered if his gang members suspected anything…

_God I hope there aren't any guards there…. _Lavi thought as he ran down the streets, completing ignoring the twilight members who he passed in a hurry.

-----------------------

-3:45pm-

Allen sighed as he read "Romeo and Juliet" in the back garden. Was Cross Marian TRYING to punish him with mounds of schoolwork? Good thing that Allen had a few days to work on his Shakespeare. But still… it was almost too much for Allen to bear. It was a good thing that there was a shady veranda area where Allen could sit in the shade and read. It was too hot for autumn…

The silver haired youth sighed as he heard the sounds of children laughing next door. There was a birthday party and the kids seemed so happy with each other. It made Allen wish he had a few friends to share his moments with. But then again, when you're the son of a dead multi-millionaire, everyone thinks they're not good enough to be your friend.

The thought of friends reminded Allen of the red-head that he spotted last night. What was so thought-provoking about the green eyed stranger? Was it the hair? The only visible eye in general? Or was it something else? Allen couldn't place his finger on it. He simply sighed as he turned and walked towards the back edge of the veranda shading, where the back fence met it. However, no sooner did Allen lean on the veranda fence was he met with a familiar green eye, an eye patch and a familiar puff of red hair…

"Yo!" smiled the stranger as Allen looked at the stranger, deadpanned…

--------------------------------------------------

Editor's note #2: yay chapter 2 is done! I shall finish chapter 3 within a few days or so, please stay tuned!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**With darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: Yo yo my hairy friends. This be chapter 3 coming off the press y'all!

(okay enough with the rap talk….making me feel nauseous).

Anyways please enjoy and here is a disclaimer: D-gray Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura… This story was produced for free and I am making no profit out of it…

----------------------------------------------

"Yo."

Allen looked at the stranger, deadpanned as the situation slowly dawned on the silver haired youth. Through some strange twist of fate, the young man that Allen had been thinking of had appeared right in front of him.

"What the!!!!" Allen yelled as he fell backwards, falling on his rear end as his shock sent him backwards. The stranger laughed as stood up straight, his smile growing. "You're the guy from last night!"

"That would be me! The name's Lavi," the red-head announced to the still shocked teen. Lavi climbed over the small veranda fence, balancing himself before he held a hand out to the youngster. "Your name's Allen, right? Overheard your maid shouting your name, sorry." Allen was still dazed as he reached for the hand in front of him. Lavi gently pulled the youth to his feet, chuckling as he watched Allen struggle to gain composure.

"That's okay… But what if the guards catch you?" Allen was more worried about Lavi's safety, but Lavi stared back at the youth with a confused look on his face.

"Guards, what guards?"

It was at this point that Allen noticed that his 2 guards, Toma and Michael, were nowhere in sight. Usually there were 4 guards securing the house. But the 2 guards that were supposed to secure the back were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't a huge backyard since there was only Allen and his staff, so Allen could see the entirety of the backyard clearly.

"Hmm, they might be taking a bit of a break," Allen shrugged as Lavi leaned on the edge of the veranda fence. The silver haired boy took in the features of the young man in front of him. Rough around the edges, yet he seemed to take care of his looks. Bushy red hair, and the same eye that captivated his imagination the night before. It glowed a deep green due to the setting sun, giving it a crystalline effects. More or less, he seemed fine.

"So uh, Mister Lavi, why are you here?" Lavi smiled as he bowed for Allen, catching Allen a little off-guard as Lavi looked up at him.

"What else? I am here to take you to the San Andreas Seaside fair…" Allen took his time registering the question in his mind before answering.

"I would love to go, but my maid would slaughter me if I were to go beyond these gates without her permission," Allen answered as he shuddered at the thought of the many punishments that he would endure if he were to disobey Miranda. Lavi just shook his head as he stood straight again, walking closer to Allen until Lavi was about 10 or so inches away from the silver-haired boy.

"Now now, you shouldn't think like that, live a little," the red head grinned as he chuckled a bit. "Besides your backyard fence isn't too big to climb, so you can get in and out quick-snap!" Allen looked at his fence. Lavi was right, his back fence was a little on the small side.

"But… I'm not even ready Mister Lavi…" Allen was about to speak more when Lavi placed a finger on the youngster's lips.

"I should have probably told you this the first time. Just call me Lavi, Mister seems a little too formal for my liking." Allen just looked at the young man, stunned at how brash and forward the red head was. "Also, you look like you're in need of fun. So let me treat you to this night, kay? And you look fine as you are." He lifted his index finger off of the soft lips of Allen, leaving Allen stunned. Lavi couldn't help but blush. This boy was too cute for words.

"So, you wanna come? Or do I have to drag you?" Allen looked at Lavi, and smiled.

"Oh what the hell, as long as you're treating, I don't need my wallet right?" Lavi grinned.

"Nope, it's all on me tonight." Luckily for Lavi, he never seemed to find anything to spend his money on, except for booze and meals. So the red head always saved what he stole. Lavi was secretly thanking the gods that he had more than enough to accommodate himself and Allen. The pair snuck to the back fence and climbed over the wooden structure. Allen didn't need much help, as he had some experience in climbing before. Lavi climbed the fence with ease, as he was taller than Allen, and a lot more stronger.

"So Allen, how old are you?" Lavi asked as he began walking down the large grassy slope. Allen jogged quickly as he caught up with the red head.

"I'm fifteen. And you?" _FIFTEEN? He__'__s older than I originally expected!_ Lavi thought to himself as he quickly realised that he was being asked about his age. He tilted his head a little, placing his hands behind his head as he spoke.

"I'm eighteen," the young man replied as Allen listened on. Lavi originally thought that Allen was 13, but 15? There was only 3 years between the two boys, and to Lavi, Allen was within his age limitations. However he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chuckling come out of the silver-haired boy, followed by a laugh. "Hey Allen, is everything ok?" Allen could not stop laughing as Lavi looked on in confusion.

"I am so sorry Mis… I mean Lavi. I haven't really gone out by myself ever, and truth be told, this is the first time I have experienced real freedom." Lavi just smiled as Allen continued to laugh. "I'm just so happy, and I have you to thank." With this the youth did something even Lavi didn't plan for. Allen grabbed the red head by the hand and tugged him as the pair started to run down the hill, stunning Lavi instantly.

"Allen, what in god's name are you doing?" Lavi said loudly as Allen gripped his hand tighter. Not that the young man minded, he was just a little surprised. Allen turned to look at Lavi.

"I want to get to the fair as quickly as possible, so that I can experience more freedom!" Allen replied as he pulled Lavi behind him down the hill, with Allen laughing as he ran. However, being a little on the clumsy side, Allen lost his footing and fell forward, dragging an unsuspecting Lavi down with him. The pair rolled to the bottom of the slope, with Lavi rolling on top of a dizzy and dazed Allen. Lavi was slightly dizzy so all he could see were a pair of blue orbs. However it took the red head a little time to regain his brain function to realise the position he was in, as those blue orbs wound up being Allen's eyes. Lavi stumbled backwards in pure shock as Allen sat up, his face feeling a little warm as he watched Lavi go through a mental meltdown.

"Shit Allen I'm sorry for that I didn't mean to OH CRAP!!!" Lavi blurted out in one huge sentence. Allen could only laugh. Lavi was being so honest and embarrassed it was cute, in a funny way.

"It's fine Lavi," Allen replied as he stood up, brushing whatever grass had gotten on him. Lavi stood as well, brushing himself off before placing his hands on his hips in a flustered fashion.

"You're a little bit of a klutz aren't you?" Lavi smirked, making the younger teen blush a little, enough for Lavi to notice. "That's ok, it's kinda cute." Lavi placed his hand on the youngster's head, ruffling the silver puff of strands as Allen looked up with a pouty look on his face, making Lavi giggle just a little bit more. "Well the fair's right in front of us, shall we go?" Allen realised that the fair was only a few feet away, his pout quickly replaced with a smile.

"Yes please!" And with this Lavi and Allen walked together into the fairgrounds, the air of the seaside filling Allen with joy, and Lavi with adorning over his newfound treasure.

---------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! ALLEN IS MISSING!!" The screeching of Miranda could be heard from miles away as she searched frantically throughout the household, looking for the young master. He was not at the dinner table at 6:30pm, and it sent Miranda into a spin. It was even enough to wake Krory from his naps, and Krory was a deep sleeper. The driver scratched his head drowsily as he watched the head maid run up and down the stairs, making various banging noises as she rummaged through the house.

"What's going on?" Krory murmured as he slowly woke up. He was quickly awakened with shock when Miranda grabbed onto his sleeves with a ghostly expression on his face. "M-Miranda! Your face is frightful!"

"Krory! The young master has gone missing!!!" Miranda wailed loudly as she bowed to the large photo of Mana and Allen on the mantelpiece. "FORGIVE ME, MASTER WALKER! I cannot find your SON!" As Miranda continued to wail, Krory had a slight guilty look on her face. In truth, he told Toma and Michael to take the day off their shifts so that Allen could have the opportunity to sneak away.

"He needs to know what the world outside is like…" Krory said softly, thinking that he didn't't say it out loud. It was only when Miranda caught wind of Krory's words, did he realise what he had said out loud.

"Krooory, you don't have anything to DO with the young master's disappearance do you????" Miranda stormed closer to Krory, who was pretty much fearing for his life at that point.

"Umm….I don't…know what you mean…" the driver stuttered as Miranda edged closer, her face becoming more frightening. Her glare sent chills down Krory's spine, and it was clear that he was in trouble.

"Krory, tell me where the young master is…."

"Umm… well you should know where he would have gone…" Miranda stood straight and thought to herself for a moment before her face grew paler, her glare becoming a full expression of rage.

"_**YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME HE WENT TO THE FAIR ARE YOU!!!!"**_ Krory cringed at the sound of Miranda's screeching voice. He was definitely in trouble…

"Well um… it's not like he's a kid anymore and…" Krory looked down and noticed that Miranda had gotten hold of her umbrella. It was this sight that the driver knew he had to run, and for good reason too, for as soon as he ran out the door, he was quickly chased by a very furious Miranda.

"_**ARYSTAR KRORY!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE IN TOMORROW'S STEW!!!" **_Krory ran with fear as he bellowed out his cries of help, as Miranda chased the poor driver with umbrella in hand.

----------------------------------------------

For a rich kid, Allen was full of energy. Lavi had lost count over how many times Allen had almost wandered off, and it was hard to keep the youngster contained. However Lavi was fine with it, he got the opportunity to win toys and many good items for Allen to take home. Being precise, a giant stuffed panda, a bear, a few random items here and there and the biggest bag of sweets ANYONE could have ever come across. They had gone on a few rides and Lavi remembered Allen's reaction to the haunted house…

-------------------------------

_Allen: LAVI!!! I'm SCARED!!!_

_Lavi: Allen! This is all Fake!! Don't squeeze my ARM too much!!! _

_Allen: Scaaary!!!_

-------------------------------

Lavi laughed to himself as he remembered Allen clinging onto the red-head's sleeve. The roller coaster was no better and the Merry go round was the only thing that didn't spur a scared reaction from Allen. As the pair passed by the candy stand, Allen's eye caught something which the silver haired teen considered magical.

"Lavi! What is that?" the youngster asked as he pointed his finger, his voice with curiosity and excitement. Lavi looked at the candy stand and saw what Allen was pointing at.

"That's fairy floss," the red head replied as he noticed that Allen had made his way instantly to the stand. His eyes were gleaming as he stared at the fluffy clouds of sugar. Lavi smiled. He was truly too cute for words. The young man sighed again, smiling as he joined Allen. The clerk had caught sight of the pair by then, and made her way towards them.

"Would you like anything boys?"

"Uh Yeah. Just a couple of those bags of fairy floss thanks," Lavi asked as the lady handed Lavi 2 pink bags of fairy floss. Lavi paid the lady and turned to face Allen, presenting the boy with the 2 bags of sugary goodness.

"One for now and one for later right?" Allen grinned as leapt into Lavi's chest, dropping everything he was holding on the ground as he embraced the older boy. Lavi, who was still holding the fairy floss, was shocked as he felt the younger boy press against him. Lavi unconsciously wrapped his arms around the other boy, though his hands were full.

_Allen's really warm…. _Lavi thought to himself as he held Allen in his arms. The red-head could feel the silver-haired teen's heart beat. The smell of Allen's hair filled Lavi's nostrils, a sweet, flowery scent.

It was hard for Lavi to keep composure as he held Allen's tiny frame…

But it was even harder for Lavi to keep something ELSE down…

A few minutes had gone by before Allen noticed that people were staring at them, some in confusion and some in adoration. Whispers of "what are they doing?" and "Aw how cute!" spurred both teens to slowly let go of each other. They stared at each other, blushing as Allen looked down and saw he had dropped his items. Both he and Lavi bent down to the ground to pick up the loose objects.

"Sorry Lavi, I guess I got carried away," Allen laughed nervously as he placed some of the loose objects back into the bag that was given to him when Lavi won the big panda from the ring toss. Lavi just laughed as he ruffled Allen's hair again.

"It's fine Allen, don't be worried." Allen could remember how warm Lavi was, as well as the beat of Lavi's heart. The youngster didn't know why he was thinking the way he was, but he wanted to spend as much time with Lavi as possible, if not all. Lavi had placed one of the bags of fairy floss in the giant paper bag, standing up before opening the other bag. Allen stood up after him, holding the bag as Lavi ripped a bit of floss from the bundle.

"Now say "Ahh" Allen," Lavi said as Allen opened his mouth wide with anticipation. The red haired young man placed the floss into Allen's eager mouth, before the younger teen closed it, his mouth full of fluffy sugar. As soon as Allen's mouth closed however, his eyes widened and a smile spread across the young boy's face.

"It's… WONDERFUL!!" Allen beamed as Lavi laughed, stuffing a bit of floss into his own mouth. Allen licked his lips in delight, stirring something within Lavi.

_I wish I could kiss those lips…._ Lavi whined in his mind as Allen was unaware of a stray bit of fairy floss on his cheek. Lavi placed the remainder of the fairy floss into the large bag, freeing his right hand. "Allen you forgot a bit of floss there." Allen looked at Lavi with such innocence that it was enough to make Lavi flutter to the ground.

"What? Where?" Allen enquired as Lavi reached for Allen's face, his thumb wiping off the rogue piece of fairy floss. Allen blushed under Lavi's touch, it was so soft. Lavi just grinned as he looked at his thumb, now covered in Fairy floss, before licking his thumb clean of the sticky sugar. This sight caused Allen to blush a little harder. Lavi was finding it difficult to refrain from blushing himself. The young boy's cheek was so smooth, so soft. Allen's skin was clean and pearly in complexion, but Lavi never thought that someone could have such soft skin. As the two boy's stood there in pure awkwardness, Lavi caught sight of a familiar person in the distance, someone he had seen with Allen before.

"Allen, isn't that your maid?" Lavi asked, pointing in the direction of the person. Allen looked behind quickly to find it WAS Miranda. And right beside her was a sulking and slight beaten Krory. This sight made the silver-haired boy panic. If Miranda were to catch him…

"LAVI QUICK! We've got to hide!!!" Allen panicked, looking around frantically for a hiding spot. He soon caught sight of the Ferris wheel, which was lit up due to the night. "Come on, let's go on that Ferris wheel!" Allen grabbed his stuff and walked really fast, with a grinning Lavi following behind him. Lavi's feelings for the silver haired boy in front of him had grown immensely since spending the afternoon with him.

The pair got to the entrance of the Ferris wheel within seconds, grabbing the last available carriage, much to the dismay of the couple near them. As Allen and Lavi boarded the carriage, Lavi turned and gave the ride operator 50 dollars.

"If anyone asks, we're not here," Lavi whispered to the operator, his badge reading "Crowley." The man nodded as Lavi got into the carriage. The ride started and the teens thought they were in the clear until they saw Miranda storm in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"OH NO! She's headed this way!" Allen freaked out as Lavi looked down and watched on. Miranda went to the operator and asked him where the men were. The guy looked as though he was shrugging and Miranda shook her head, walking away as the ride operator looked up, giving Lavi a thumbs up as Lavi waved back, before turning to a pale faced Allen

"Allen, she's gone now, you can stop panicking…" Allen looked again to find Miranda gone, breathing a sigh of relief as he looked outside of the carriage. He placed his things on the seat before moving to Lavi's seat, sitting beside the red-head as an awkward silence crept over the pair. After a while Allen spoke.

"Lavi, I appreciate all of this, thank you…" Allen said as Lavi looked back at the teen.

_Poor kid, he's so nervous… how cute, _Lavi thought to himself as he placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder. "It's okay Allen, I did it because you looked as though you wanted to go so badly last night." Allen frowned, and it bothered Lavi a little. "Hey don't look so down. I offered remember?" But he saw the tears slowly well in Allen's eyes.

" No one's ever done something so kind for me…" the youngster whispered as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I don't have any friends, and I wanted to see the world so badly…" Lavi said nothing as he pulled Allen towards him. Allen felt warm in Lavi's embrace, the younger teen huddling closer to the older teen, not knowing what had gotten over him, but not caring either. Allen felt as though he was at home…

Lavi felt like home…

"You must have been real lonely, weren't you Allen?

"Yeah, pretty much. Since my dad died the only person close to me was Miranda…" Allen looked up at Lavi, as the older teen looked back. Lavi was compelled to kiss the teen in front of him but refrained himself from doing so. "You won't go away like everyone else has right?" Lavi nodded as he held Allen a little tighter, feeling the boy shake slightly in his arms.

_What is this feeling??? Why am I like this? I feel so weak around Lavi… _Allen closed his eyes and pondered a bit more, before feeling the ride come to a halt. The time had passed so quickly that the boys were not aware that the ride had a time limit. Crowley stuck his head in the carriage, a smile creeping across his face.

"Yo boys, hate to interrupt, but the ride's over," the ride operator grinned as the boys blushed slightly, getting off in a hurry. Lavi looked at the city's clock, and noticed that the time was 9:15pm. He knew it was getting late.

"Hey Allen, we'd better get you home," Lavi said as Allen looked up at the red head. It was getting late and the youngster was getting tired. Allen simply nodded as the pair walked to where they entered the fair.

The pair said nothing as they made their way up the slope to Allen's house, an awkward silence floating around them. The climb took 15 minutes, and they reached the fence that led to Allen's place. Allen threw the paper bag over the fence and turned to face Lavi.

"Sorry if I was a little clingy, I don't think I would have handled going to the fair alone…" the silver-haired teen said as he looked at Lavi with a bit of sadness. In truth, Allen wanted Lavi to stay a bit longer, even for a little bit. This was the first friend he had ever made, even if Lavi came for money.

"It's fine Allen, I understand." Lavi replied, smiling as he ruffled Allen's hair for the umpteenth time that night. Allen didn't mind though, he thought it was kind of comforting.

"Lavi… are we friends?" Lavi lost a little balance after hearing such an odd question escape from Allen's mouth. But looking at Allen, the red head sensed fear from the younger teen.

"What are you saying? Of course we're friends. That's if you don't mind gang leaders for friends." Allen's eyes widened at Lavi's words.

"YOU'RE a GANG Leader??? Wow! I have to see your gang," Allen gleamed as Lavi found himself surprised at the reaction of Allen. "PLEAAASE?? Can I come to your place?"

_C-come to MY place???? _Lavi eyes widened slightly as the younger teen's words echoed in his mind. HIS PLACE??? _I might have a chance with Allen after all…_

"Well if you don't mind going to the dirtier part of town."

"No, I don't mind Lavi. I want to see what is outside of my gates. I want to see more of the world around me. And I would like it very much if you showed me." Lavi smiled, not a grin, but a real smile which in turn made Allen smile. Of all the things that made Lavi "Lavi", Allen loved the red-head's smile. It was so honest.

"Well ok. Meet at the corner of Elm and Feldon street on Thursday morning, at 10am. I'll come pick you up. I have to warn you though Allen, I do have a collection of liquor bottles." Allen simply nodded.

"That won't bother me so much. My tutor comes over drunk from time to time." Lavi looked at him with confusion.

"What kind of a tutor is he?"

"A very strange one." The pair laughed as Allen slowly climbed the small fence. "I will see you on Thursday 10, corner of Elm and Feldon street. Wait, that's in a couple of days isn't it?" Lavi nodded as he smiled again.

"I'll see you in two days, Allen," Lavi said softly as he began his walk down the hill again. Allen watched the older teen walk away until Lavi was out of sight.

"See you in two days…" Allen said to himself as he turned to walk towards the Mansion, dreading the punishment he was going to receive from Miranda. But something inside of Allen had stirred within him that would lead him to many dreams that night, most involving a particular red-head with the one emerald eye…

----------------------------------------------------

Editor's note: I make my chapters too long. Over 3000 words? It's kind of nuts. Dhampir? You're awesome. Thanks for the help on my fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**With darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: Dhampir and Toshi-kun - You guys are my reason for me continuing this story. I have to admit it has developed well, and even I get excited when I type this little baby up. I think about how it should run when I am at work (it's kind of distracting at times though lol). But all the comments I receive end up making me smile just that little bit more…

Anyways I will be updating once every few days, should be enough to keep suspense up.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

-Allen Walker's Mansion - Thursday, 9:30am-

Allen was rushing for time as he tied his necktie up perfectly. He had been waiting for Thursday to come around since the Tuesday night after the fair. However with those wonderful memories of being with Lavi at the fair, the silver-haired teen always found himself remembering what had happened AFTER he got home from the fair…

-Tuesday night-

"ALLLEEEENN!!!" Miranda wept loudly as she clutched the youngster tightly by the shoulders. "HOW could you make me worry like this!!! If anything had happened to you I would have sent myself to god!!!" Allen could only sigh in embarrassment as Miranda clutched onto him, tears running in an endless waterfall.

"Miranda I am fine… see? I'm alive and well…." But Allen's reassurance was not enough to stop the crying maid. In fact it only made Miranda cry a little louder, much to the detriment of Allen.

"Master I will not let you come to harms way, even if I must sacrifice my life!!!"

"Umm….Miranda…. That's not necessary…"

--------------------------------

Allen could only growl to himself as he remembered all the times that Miranda checked up on him. A grand total of 63 times as Allen counted. But as he had nothing to do on Wednesday so he finished his Shakespearian homework for his tutor. Usually he wasn't so eager to finish his homework, but the young boy wanted to kill time before his day out.

He was too excited for words, and it was hard to not think about the adventures he would have with his newfound friend, Lavi. But the day had finally arrived and Allen wanted to look his utmost best, and what made the day so easy…?

Miranda went food shopping on Thursday mornings so Allen could go anywhere for the day…

As soon as the boy finished brushing his hair he zoomed down the stairs, only to find that his tutor had just walked in the door.

"SorrycrosssirIhavethingstodotodaynotutoringmetoday!!!" Allen blurted as he bolted for the open door. But no sooner did Allen reach the door, the silver haired teen felt a large tug as his tutor practically yanked him backwards by the sleeve.

"Hold it kid, where do you think YOU'RE going?" The tutor asked suspiciously as Allen turned around, a slightly nervous look coating the young boy's face.

"Well… I have some things to do with.. Um…a friend today," the silver haired teen answered, scared of what the "scary tutor" would say next. Much to Allen's amazement however, the tutor just shrugged. "My homework is on my bedroom desk, feel free to take it." Cross simply nodded as Allen ran out of the door in a hurry, leaving the tutor suspicious and yet, greatly amused.

"Something you're doing with a friend, eh?" The tutor could only laugh evilly as he speculated in his mind just WHAT Allen was doing.

Allen got to the front of the house, where he had requested Krory to bring the Black Royce out for the morning the night before. And his driver, though battered and beaten from Miranda, was waiting for him happily.

"Good morning master Allen," Krory smiled as he opened the door for the young boy. Allen beamed his biggest smile to date as he entered the car.

"Good morning Mister Krory," Allen replied as Krory hopped into the car. He noticed instantly that Allen was extremely excited about something, but what exactly he couldn't tell. But to see his young master full of smiles, Krory couldn't help but smile himself…

_Your son is growing up well Master Walker… _Krory thought, smiling again before starting the car. Allen could only daydream as his mind thought about the many adventures he would have with the person who brought him his very smile…

Lavi…

----------------------------

9:45am, Lavi's apartment block

----------------------------

The gang watched on in amazement as Lavi fought three of the twilight members. However all of Lavi's gang could agree on one thing…

There was something a little off about Lavi's fighting…

And by a little, they meant A LOT. The red head looked as though he was on another planet, his eyes dazed and sparkling as he dodged and tripped his opponents without having to look at them.

"Lavi is in a world of his own, ain't he…" Harry said as Lavi tripped one of the twilights for the 17th time in a row. "And he's still managing to hold the twilights off, almost as if fighting was his instinct…"

"He dodges and trips twilight members, but does not attack. Mind must be elsewhere, da?" Boris enquired as Al just sat on the stairs to the apartment block, giggling.

"Something really must be on his mind for him to be this…odd," The blonde-haired teen laughed as he watched his leader dodge the opponents, finding Lavi's actions… amusing. Lavi himself was too preoccupied in his mind to care about what his gang mates thoughts, however when looking at the clock that hung over the corner store, he was instantly snapped out of his own world…

And sent into a slight state of panic. It was 9:57am.

"OH FUCK! That's the time???!!" the red head bellowed as he turned to his opponents, who were tired and quite furious. "Well guys I would like to stay but…"

"I!"

"HAVE!!"

"THINGS TO DO!!!"

And with this, Lavi smacked all three of the twilight members in the stomach with his left fist. Lavi pissbolted in the opposite direction of the defeated twilight members as his gang mates were left to clean up the mess that their leader had left behind.

"Boss is in big rush, da?" Boris exclaimed as the other 2 members walked over to the knocked out twilights. Al just laughed nervously as he poked one of the twilights with his foot.

"Seems like it…Lavi knocked them out cold…"

It didn't take long for Lavi to get to the corner of his street. His street, Feldon street, wasn't too big and it was easy to get to places like the food and liquor stores. He turned the corner to Elm street, spotting a black Royce in the distance. He had a feeling it was Allen…

And sure enough, the red haired youth was right, for as soon as the car came closer, Lavi spotted Allen sticking his head out and waving to the red head.

"Oi… LAVI!" Allen beamed out loud as Lavi waved back. The car stopped at the corner and Allen practically bounced out of the car, landing in the arms of Lavi, who was there to catch the energetic teen with bag in hand.

"So Allen, how long will you be?" Krory asked as Allen turned back to Krory, still in Lavi's embrace.

"Please pick me up tomorrow morning, right here, at about 10 in the morning…" Lavi didn't know what was going on until he registered the silver haired teen's words.

_Tomorrow….morning…WAIT HE'S STAYING OVER!!!???? _Lavi did his best not to blush as Krory nodded, driving away with a smile…

_So that's the person who's been making Allen smile. _Krory though, chuckling lightly to himself as he went back to the mansion, thinking up a good excuse to tell Miranda regarding Allen's absence. Allen was still in Lavi's arms when he looked up at the flushed red head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have checked whether you wanted me to stay over or not," The silver haired teen said as Lavi just laughed.

_Allen is definitely the forward one…._

"You don't have to apologise, I'm in need of the good company anyways…" Lavi smiled as he and Allen released each other from their arms. "Staying over is fine by me."

"I didn't give away the fact that I was rich did I Lavi?"

"I'm sure the black Royce didn't give you away…" Lavi poked his tongue out, winking as Allen blushed a little.

The pair started walking down Feldon street, with Lavi explaining to Allen where everything was, from the corner store right down to the alleyway where the scary homeless woman lived. And as for the silver-haired teen?

He was taking in all the sights and sounds. This new world that he was exploring, a new experience. Allen thought that he would never have the chance to explore beyond his gate. But now that he had this chance to see the outside world, he couldn't afford to miss a thing. Lavi grinned as he led Allen to the apartment block, where his mates Boris, Al, Harry, Arnie and Darren were waiting at the stairs.

"Welcome back boss!" Arnie grinned as he waved at the staircase. "You did quite the number on those twilights and…" Arnie stopped his sentence when he noticed the second figure standing beside the red head. "Oi Lavi… Who's the pretty boy?" The others looked at each other before looking at Allen. However it didn't take long for the over-boisterous Boris to figure it out.

"AH! He is looker that Boss Lavi is interested in yes??" Lavi blushed a bright red as Allen looked at the Russian, confused as the other gang members stood in shock.

"Um Allen, just wait inside ok?" Allen simply nodded and ran into the apartment blocks, leaving Lavi to explain to his gang members about Allen.

--5 minutes later--

"So you were worried about us hating you just cos you like men?" Al laughed as Lavi blushed a deeper red. "Boss, we don't care about what gender you like. YOU saved us and we're in debt to you for it." Lavi looked at his mates and smiled. They were like family to him.

"Yeah boss, every once in a while me and Boris go at it ourselves!" Harry hollered, the others looking at Harry with a "We knew that but don't tell us" expression engraved on their faces. Boris just blushed, clearing his throat as he spoke his words to Lavi.

"If you like pretty boy, then you go and chase pretty boy," the Russian said as Lavi looked at him. "So long as you stay as boss then that is good for us, da?" The red haired leader nodded as he headed inside, his gang members following him instantly.

"Yeah, you could say I like him…" Lavi whispered, loud enough so that his gang members could hear him. Lavi opened the door, where Allen was waiting for him by the staircase, playing with a puppy that one of the homeless owned. Lavi thought Allen looked so carefree as the silver haired teen laughed and played with the puppy. The brown puppy was licking Allen's face so freely, it made the red head wish HE could kiss that face.

"Eh Lavi, he IS a looker," Al grinned as he looked up at Lavi, who was returning Al's comment with a death stare that seemed to say "Go near him and you're dead!" Al slowly backed away as Lavi continued to death stare him, but Darren walked over to Allen, finding that there was something a little, peculiar about the silver-haired youngster.

"Say, you're not from around here…" Darren said as Allen looked up, holding the puppy. "And your clothes seem to be a little too rich to be normal… Am I right Lavi?" Darren turned to the red head, who was glaring at Darren.

_Don't you even consider the thought of…_ Lavi's thoughts were silenced when Allen spoke, presenting what looked like a pile of money from his small bag.

"If you want money, you can ask me," Allen smiled as he presented the pile of money to Darren. The black haired boy looked at Allen, then looked at the money with a huge grin. The others ran to Darren's side as Lavi looked on in amazement.

_HOW can Allen be so calm??? _

"Holy heck, that's like, $10000 big ones!!" Arnie beamed as the others looked on in shock. Darren looked at Allen again and smiled.

"You're not like other rich people are you, you're COOLER! And you're not a snob!" Darren exclaimed as he ruffled Allen's hair. "From now on, we should let Allen be part of our gang!" The other gang members cheered as Lavi sighed in disbelief.

"Just don't ask Allen for money all the time…" the red head warned. Darren nodded as he stood up.

"Let's celebrate the arrival of our new member Allen! TONIGHT we DRINK!!!!" The gang members cheered as they rushed to the doorway.

"Tonight we get vodka from Mother Russia…" was the last thing that was heard from Boris as the gang members stampeded out the door, leaving a stunned Allen and a shocked Lavi behind. Lavi turned to Allen as the youngster placed the puppy on the ground, standing up as Lavi edged closer to him.

"Why were you carrying that much money around…?" Lavi asked as he stared at Allen in amazement and shock.

"Just felt like it I guess," the silver haired teen shrugged as Lavi proceeded to scruff Allen's hair. Allen giggled as he felt his hair become a mess.

As long as Allen was smiling, Lavi could smile, as far as Lavi was concerned anyways.

"So, you wanna see the humble abode?" The red head smiled as Allen nodded, grinning in return. The pair walked up a few flights of stairs before they reached the third floor. They got to room 302 and Lavi opened the door, bracing himself for the reaction. Lavi was so excited about Allen's visit he had woken up too early, so he cleaned his apartment a lot in order to accommodate a rich kid. He even went to the trouble of stealing a few items like a table, some chairs and other little things to make the house more welcoming.

Allen's face lit up as soon as he saw Lavi's small apartment. It was clean, with only the most basic necessities. In the corner was a large collection of liquor bottles, like Lavi had told him. But it was so simple and yet, beautiful, at the same time.

"Lavi this is so nice! It's so cosy!" Allen turned to Lavi and smiled his greatest smile to date.

"Nah you're just saying that…" Lavi replied, his embarrassment almost as clear as day to the silver haired youth. Allen ran into the small house and almost dove onto Lavi's large mattress, which had been recently made. Lavi followed the teenager, where he caught Allen, sprawled all over his bed, his legs slightly apart with a hand placed on his forehead.

_Oh…My….God!!! Allen looks so hot right now…._ Lavi's mind was in a spin. He was contemplating either holding off or ravishing the teenage boy who had laid himself on the young man's bed, in a provocative fashion. Instead, he went over to the bed and sat at the corner of the mattress, while Allen continued to lay there, looking at Lavi with sky blue eyes. A sort of silence crept over the two boys as they stared blankly at one another, until finally Allen spoke after what seemed like forever to Lavi.

"Lavi…"

"Yeah Allen?"

"You know, I would stay here forever if I could…" Lavi's only visible eye widened at the comment. Allen was trying to tell Lavi something, but it wasn't really getting through to the red head.

"Why would you want to stay here? It's not really the Taj Mohall or anything fancy…"

"When you held me in the Ferris wheel a couple of nights ago, I don't know… it felt so comforting… I didn't want it to end…" Allen was starting to struggle with his words now, and Lavi could see that. The youngster's face became slightly twisted and an air of nervousness surrounded him. The young man however began to understand what Allen was trying to say to him. "You're always making me smile, making me happy…. I feel as though I'm in your debt…" With this Allen lifted himself from the mattress and threw himself at Lavi, holding the older teenager with as much strength as his small arms could muster. Lavi didn't know what to think. He could hear whispers of "Thank you" come out of the younger teen, and Lavi could also feel the grip of Allen tighten slightly on Lavi's shoulders. Lavi sighed as he held the younger teen in his arms, closing his eyes and enjoying the smell of his hair.

_Allen seems to get cuter and cuter every time I see him…_ Lavi thought as the pair looked at each other, not separating from their hug. A strange feeling started to stir within the red head as he looked at Allen, the youngster's blue eyes practically egging the red head to kiss those very lips that those eyes belonged to.

Allen of course was feeling the same way. He looked at Lavi, his only visible eye sparkling under the dim light. He could feel the heat from the older boy, and the younger boy's felt his heart racing as the pair's faces edged closer to each other. It was almost as though they were being pulled together by an invisible wire, drawing the two closer together until…

DING DONG! It was 11am.

The sound of the grandfather clock next door snapped Allen and Lavi out of their daze. Upon realising their current situation, the pair of teens turned away from each other, blushing as Lavi placed his hand on Allen's head.

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST ALMOST HAPPENED???? _Lavi was practically screaming at himself as Allen looked at his feet, his face as red as a tomato with embarrassment. The pair however couldn't help but laugh at each other as they felt there was nothing else they could do. After a few minutes of laughing, Lavi stood up and held a hand out to Allen.

"Well you wanna go grab some food?" Allen nodded with a smile, grabbing the other boy's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. "There's a pretty good burger joint at Elm street. Let's go there."

"Okay. Just let me get some money out of my bag before we leave…" Lavi looked at Allen with a shocked expression.

"You mean that pile of money you gave to Darren… That wasn't all the money you had?" Allen just chuckled as he opened the small bag, revealing his change of clothes and at least 5 piles of money inside.

"I always carry this much around." Allen smiled, noticing that Lavi had stumbled back a bit due to losing his balance. It was enough to make the younger teen giggle as Lavi just looked at him with mixed feelings of shock, adoring, and a bit of amusement.

"Just take some money out and leave your bag here, this place is dangerous…" Lavi warned as Allen nodded in agreement. He took a note from a little pile and closed his bag with one hand, while stuffing the 100 dollar note in his pocket with the other. Lavi simply nodded as the pair exited the red head's home…

-6 or so hrs later…-

Lavi never knew that showing someone around his own neighbourhood could be so difficult. Especially someone as curious as Allen. After lunch at the diner, where Allen consumed a couple of platefuls of food, they explored the neighbourhood. Unfortunately for the red head, the younger teen insisted on looking at EVERY store on EVERY street they walked through. It was especially hard for Lavi to wrench Allen out of the sweets store. But eventually Allen left, but not without buying a shipment load of candies and chocolates. The pair then went to the harbour, where Lavi led Allen to his favourite pier. The silver haired teen gazed endlessly at the crystalline blue ocean, with the sun setting gently. Lavi however was not interested in the sunset, he was too busy looking at Allen.

Allen wanted nothing more than to touch the sun, however he forgot that there was an edge to the pier and before he knew it, the young teen found himself falling into the water, with Lavi jumping in after him. After Allen and Lavi dragged themselves out of the water, the pair agreed that it was time to go back to Lavi's place. However the red head insisted that Allen was carried home. So Allen found himself in Lavi's arms, being carried back to the apartment block. Lavi had taken off his shirt to keep Allen warm, walking without his shirt on. Allen could feel how smooth Lavi's chest was. It had muscle, but it wasn't so obvious. And the older teen's skin was tanned, yet smooth and soft to the touch. It was also rather warm, and Allen could feel the beating of Lavi's heart against his forehead, a soothing pulse in Allen's opinion.

"Are you feeling cold Allen?" Lavi looked down at the younger teen in his arms. Allen's frame was so small and looked so fragile, the red head was afraid that he would break the silver-haired teen. Allen sighed as he snuggled slightly closer.

"I'm fine…" Allen whispered as he felt himself fall asleep in Lavi's arms. The red head looked down to see the youngster sound asleep, snuggled like a small kitten. He could only smile as he walked on, turning the corner to Elm and Feldon street. It wasn't long before they reached the apartment block and the gang members were waiting outside on the staircase for the pair's arrival.

"Greeting mi-amigos" Enrique called out. The loudness of the Mexican was enough to wake Allen from his sleep. He saw that he was in Lavi's arms and blushed a little, but was still a little groggy from sleep.

"Gnnn sorry Lavi…" Allen groaned slightly as Lavi laughed.

"That's ok, you're light and carrying you was fun!" Allen blushed a little more as Lavi gently placed the younger teen down. He was extremely hungry after the days events and Enrique was holding what looked like a plate of meat. Allen went up to the Mexican boy immediately, looking at the food with adoration and smelling the sweet smell of meat.

"Wow can I have some?" Allen beamed, making the Mexican boy blush a little. Allen and Enrique were about the same age, but the Mexican was much taller than Allen.

"You can but…" Enrique realised that Allen had already started devouring the food. The silver haired teen stopped for a moment, his face turning slightly red and tears welling in his eyes… "This meat has chilli galore…"

"GYAAAAHH!!!" Allen wailed in pain as the other members laughed. Lavi could only chuckle silently. However he stopped chuckling when Allen picked up a familiar bottle of liquid from one of the bags that were stacked at the stairs. Boris had caught sight of what Allen had picked up as well, and tried to stop the teen from drinking it.

"No little Pun-chien, that bottle is…!" But Boris was too late. Allen had downed half of the bottle, burping before looking at the other guys.

"What is it…?" In an instant Allen started to feel warm and kind of groggy. His mind was kind of messy in thoughts and he felt the need to giggle.

"Little Pun-chien, that is vodka from Mother Russia…" Boris said as Allen started to become wobbly, giggling as he swung the bottle in the air.

"I feeeeeel kinda vunny…" the youngster blubbered as the red head was sent into a strange panic. Allen was drunk!!!

"Ah pretty boy cannot take Mother Russia's gift of god, da?" Boris laughed as Lavi shot the Russian a death stare. The others sat on the staircase, laughing as Allen danced, cursed and laughed as the alcohol got to his head quickly. The red head shrugged in disbelief, sighing as he went up to the youngster. Allen on the other hand, had other ideas, quickly jumping into Lavi's chest and holding it.

"I liiike you lots, Raaabiiiii---pfffttt!!!" the silver haired teen mumbled as Lavi placed his hand on Allen's waist, helping the younger teen up the stairs.

Lavi had a slight feeling that this night would be different from others, as well as a scary night too.

----------------------------------

Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Minna-san! Well chapter 4 has been completed! Chapter 5 will be done tomorrow as an apology for my slight lateness… Now we get to what you all have been waiting for….NOT! I plan to hold the smut off until a couple of chapters have passed. :P

Anyways thanks for the support people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. k


	5. Chapter 5

-1**With darkness, there is love.**

Editor's note: Thank you ALL for the support that you have been giving me. I can only hope that my stories continue to please you all. It's why I write these chapters. So long as people are happy, I am happy.

If anyone is going to Otakon in 2008, please feel free to say hi to me. Myself and the Aussie Posse' will be there with open arms and vegemite sandwiches and Tim tams for all. (This concludes that I am Australian…). In fact I order everyone who reads this to go to Baltimore next year :P and see me (Will be cosplaying as Lavi on the second day of Otakon).

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! And please visit my art site - It's a deviantart site. Just add kaiaken

Lavi could not have expected such a night. Allen had drunken half a bottle of vodka and now he was running around the insides of the apartment block, causing a lot of noise and jumping on anything that was reachable. Not that it was bothering anyone, because there was enough music coming out of the gang's new record player to accommodate for the younger teen. The gang had bought a record player, continuous bottles of Alcohol and bags upon bags of food, jumpers and blankets for everyone to share around the apartment block, including the homeless.

The best bit? The gang still had about 6000 dollars left over. So the entire apartment block was alive with music, laughter and booze. Everything was great…

Except that through some twist of fate, and Boris's sneaky nature, Allen had gotten a hold of the OTHER half of the vodka he had drunken, and now he was TANKED.

"Good thing this Vodka not very strong, da?" Boris watched as the silver haired teen jumped on a table. The other gang members surrounded the table, however Lavi was desperately trying to get Allen OFF the wooden piece of furniture.

"Allen, be careful!!!" Lavi was in a bit of a ruffled state. He had saved Allen from countless accidents throughout the night involving the stairs, as well as the pillars that held the house together. However it seemed that Allen was in his own world to even listen.

"Liiiisen up, I'mmma gonna dance fooor you tonight!!!" Allen bellowed as Enrique placed a record onto the player. Lavi looked at the Mexican with shock as the music started playing.

"Why are you putting music on??" The red head bellowed out loud as Enrique smiled.

"Allen seems to like music, so I put music on to get him into fiesta mood, AARRRIIIBBA!!!!" The gang members, as well as everyone else in the room started to cheer as Allen started his little dance, clapping as the youngster twirled and danced. Though he was drunk, he looked so carefree. It made everyone want to dance. Allen looked at Lavi and bounced off the table, stumbling a bit before looking up at a slightly flustered red head.

"Rrraaaaamiiiii, dance with meee!" Allen proclaimed as Lavi just laughed, his stressed look instantly disappearing as he looked at the blatantly drunk, yet happy teenager in front of him. The younger teen grabbed the hand of the older boy, spinning himself before plummeting himself in Lavi's chest.

"If yyouuuu could lead, that would be goood…" Allen mumbled as he held Lavi. No sooner did Lavi place his hands on the younger teen's hips, a slow song started playing and everyone paired up with another. Lavi just looked down at Allen, who was nuzzling against Lavi's chest, his silver hair messy, face sweaty and flushed with all of the activities of the night. The youngster looked so cute. Lavi sighed as he unconsciously pulled Allen in a bit closer, placing his chin on the younger teen's head. They swayed alongside the other pairs as Lavi saw Boris and Harry dance with each other. It was known that Boris and Harry had grown up with each other, but the pair never really expected to fall in love with each other. Their love however was forbidden and the pair chose to run away. Lavi found them soon after and they had been together since….

Lavi looked down again to find that Allen was looking back at him. Lavi blushed as he saw how flustered and happy Allen look, glistening blue eyes looking back at one Emerald eye. They swayed to the music, looking at each other as they danced.

"Laaavi, Why do you wear an eye patch…?" Allen asked, the smell of alcohol emitted from his breath as Lavi got taken back a bit by the question.

"My father took out my eye…Scar's been there ever since, "The red head answered, feeling Allen's grip tighten with the red-head's words. Allen, though he was drunk, could hear a slight sense of anger and sadness with Lavi's words. The youngster wanted to take that pain away and replace it with happiness…

"Lavviiii, are you happy??" Allen asked as he looked at Lavi with a sad, pleading look. Lavi just smiled as he kissed the other boy's forehead.

"With you around, I am…" Allen's eyes widened, his blush deepening as he saw that Lavi was shedding tears, the red head's faced slightly contorted as he failed to fight the tears off.

_Is Lavi crying????? _

"Laavi are….are you okay….?"Allen asked drowsily as he clutched Lavi's face with both hands, trying to keep focus as he wanted to help the red head.

"Nah I'm fine, you could call these tears of happiness or something…" The red head grinned as he wiped the tears off with his sleeve. "I guess I have you to than…" Lavi words were halted when he felt a pair of lips land on his own.

_It can't be…_

_It isn't…._

_ALLEN'S KISSING ME??? _Lavi looked down to find it was Allen kissing him, the younger teen firmly pressed against the older teen. The red head closed his eye, tightening his grip on Allen as he kissed the younger teen back, tasting the vodka that Allen had consumed. The kiss however was quickly interrupted when one of the member, Freddy, caught sight of them.

"OI LOOK, the BOSS SCORED!!!" The boy yelled as everyone turned their attention to Allen and Lavi, who stood there embarrassed as everyone else cheered. No one minded that men liked other men or anything trivial...

Because in the end they were all together, surviving and helping each other.

"YAAAY I kissed-ed……someone…" Allen cheered before slumping down into Lavi's arms. The alcohol had finally gotten the better of the youngster and it made Allen drowsy and ready for sleep. Lavi just sighed as he picked up the silver-haired teen.

"Alright guys, I'd better take this one to bed. Keep partying without us…" Lavi announced as he walked upstairs with the younger teen in his arms. The other gang members started hooting and saying many a strange thing as Lavi carried Allen back to his room."

"Don't do anything we would do!"

"YAY for the boss!!!" His gang members were truly happy that their boss had found his own happiness.

------------------------------

Lavi was exhausted by the time he reached his room, with a drunk young teen in his arms. He kicked the door open and switched on his light with his elbow. Allen was still slightly awake but he was unable to stand, so Lavi walked the youngster to the bed. He gently placed Allen down on the mattress, covering the youngster with blankets before preparing to stand up. He was however stopped when he felt a hand grab at his shirt.

"Don't…leave…" Allen mumbled silently as Lavi looked down. He didn't know whether Allen was saying that because he was drunk or because he needed Lavi. But the red head could only nod as he walked over to the switch, shutting it off before walking back to Allen. He laid down beside Allen, feeling the younger teen's arm wrap around his neck. Lavi took his chance to give Allen one chaste kiss on his lips. Allen smiled, his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

"Lavi…" the younger teen whispered as he drifted into sleep. Lavi couldn't help but fall asleep, snaking his arms around Allen's waist and pulling the youngster close to him.

------------------------------

The morning rays hit hard on Allen, the young boy feeling as though his head was about to crack in half. It was his first hangover ever after all. The youngster groaned as he shifted a little, finding that he was in the arms of familiar red head… Not that Allen minded, as he remembered the majority of the night, and Lavi was so warm and comfortable. Lavi's sleeping face was so serene and calm, Allen didn't really want to wake the older boy, and holding him was really heart-warming. However looking at the clock that Lavi had on his wall (Lavi stole a clock from the neighbours to impress Allen), it was 8:50am and the younger teen knew he had to wake up, as his driver/butler was coming at 10. And Krory, as kind a man as he was, was also notorious for his impatient nature.

Allen tried to shift, but Lavi had the younger boy in a gridlock. Allen, however, was lucky in the sense that Lavi was a light sleeper. The older teen shifted a little, opening his eye slowly to find he was being greeted by a pair of blue orbs.

"Nnnn… Morning Allen…" Lavi mumbled before he realised the situation. "ALLEN????" The red head nearly jumped out of his skin as he realised that his dream of holding Allen in his arms was NOT a dream at all, it was reality. He toppled off the mattress and stood up quickly, ready to apologise.

"Morning Lavi," Allen smiled as the younger teen stood up. Lavi was blushing heavily and it made Allen chuckle lightly. But inside the younger teen was slightly confused himself. What could he make of kissing Lavi? Was it something he wanted to do again? Allen was starting to understand how deep he felt for the red head in front of him, and though it scared him a little, he was happy to have discovered his feelings…

"Lavi… about last night, I'm not angry or regretting," Allen spoke as Lavi looked at him. "In fact, I don't think I have ever felt this way for anyone… It's strange… I feel…kind of…" Lavi could see them, the tears forming in Allen's eyes as the silver-haired teen smiled his biggest smile. Allen's tears of joy... The red head reached for the tears and stroked them off Allen's cheek, smiling as the youngster returned the smile.

"So you really don't regret anything, Allen??" Allen shook his head. Lavi couldn't believe this moment was happening. He didn't know whether to pursue the situation or not, but it wasn't the time to think about it anyways. Lavi pulled Allen in for a hug, with Allen wrapping his arms around the older teen instantly.

"You really are a weird drunk, Allen," the pair laughed as they held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Allen didn't want to leave Lavi's arms, however looking at the time, 9:05, he knew he had to. He slowly pulled away from Lavi, though he didn't want to.

"I have to get ready for home," Allen said as Lavi made a slightly sulky expression. "Where is the shower?"

"It's down the hall to your left," The red head replied as Allen gathered his bag. As the younger teen wandered to the shower, the older teen was left in a stunned state.

_I hope this is the beginning of something more…._ Lavi smiled as he grabbed an apple from the stolen table and took a bite.

It was 15 minutes later and Allen emerged out of the shower.

"Hey Allen, what took you so…" Lavi's voice was cut as soon as he saw that Allen was NOT changed, only wrapped in a towel. "WHAT THE HELL???" Lavi fell off the chair he was sitting on as the younger teen walked towards the startled red head. Allen laughed as Lavi picked himself up off the ground, red and flustered with embarrassment.

"Sorry Lavi, I left my socks near the bed…" Allen wandered over to the mattress, bending over and giving the poor red head a slight feeling of fainting. Allen was even more gorgeous without clothes. It took a lot of willpower not to ravish the younger teen. Allen grabbed his socks and returned to the bathroom, smiling at a shocked Lavi before going inside and closing the door.

_What is that boy thinking??? _The red head thought as he struggled against his manhood so that it wouldn't go hard.

Allen emerged five minutes later in a white shirt and black overalls, his hair well groomed and styled. Lavi was beside himself with a stony look on his face as Allen laughed nervously to himself.

_Maybe I went too far with walking out of the shower… _Allen thought as he went up to the table, grabbing an apple before turning to talk to Lavi.

"Well I'm ready, shall we go?" The youngster said as Lavi stood up.

"Yeah ok," was the red-head's response, his face still red as a tomato. He wanted so badly to touch Allen's skin, it looked so inviting it almost killed Lavi. The pair walked out of the door, saying nothing to each other until they reached the outside world. They walked to the corner of Feldon and Elm street, unaware that they were being followed by a large group of snoops.

"So Lavi?"

"Yeah Allen?"

"Was I really that good looking half naked?" Lavi almost stopped dead in his tracks. Allen had a lot of guts than Lavi gave him credit for. But how would he answer…?

"Um…well…you….umm…" Nothing right could come out of the red head's mouth, nothing that wasn't dirty and sinister in thought. Allen just smiled as the pair reached the corner, with Krory waiting there as expected. The driver stepped out, tipping his hat slightly as he greeted the pair.

"Hello good sirs, Allen you have been invited to a ball tonight, held by Master Komui Lee and his sister Lenalee" the driver announced, the response being a groan from the youngster.

"Do I really have to go? Lenalee will most likely go on about how I am her 'Betrothed'." Lavi turned to Allen with a shocked expression covering his face.

"You mean you're engaged?" Allen looked back at him, a slight hint of amusement engraved in his eyes.

"Not really, but since we were little, she's always spoken of how she wanted to get married to me. But now it seems she's taken it seriously…" Allen sighed as he recounted the many times Lenalee tried to make Allen take her shopping, or give her kisses. He found the idea of kissing Lenalee revolting… However he didn't mind kissing Lavi.

That settled it in Allen's mind. He had fallen for Lavi. And the youngster wasn't going to let these feelings go un-noticed.

"Krory, do I have permission to invite an extra guest?" Krory knew where this was going as he looked at Lavi.

"Hmm if his lineage was kept a secret and if he was well dressed, I am sure the Lees wouldn't mind you bringing an extra," Krory replied as Allen turned to Lavi.

"Lavi, please say you will come tonight!!!" Allen practically pleaded as Lavi looked at the younger teen, stunned and shocked. A ball??? The closest Lavi had gotten to a ball was when he was robbing the guest baggage area. But a real ball??

"Umm Allen I don't know…I don't know how to eat like a rich person…" Lavi felt a little nervous, but it didn't stop the persistence of the youngster.

"Don't worry, there's no set meals, just food platters. PLEAAAASSEEE???" Allen was really begging this time, his face in a cute pout. How could Lavi say no?

"Oh ok, but I have no clothes."

"Leave it to me, we'll pick you up in 2 hrs!" Allen grinned as he hopped into the car. "Just meet at this corner and we'll collect you." Lavi just sighed as he waved the car off, watching it disappear down the road. He then turned to the large group of people hiding behind a large staircase wall.

"You know, you guys fuckin' suck when it comes to hiding…" The gang members emerged, laughing and cheering as they gathered around their leader.

"You have date with pretty boy!" Boris smiled as Lavi blushed at the Russian's remark.

"That's awesome! So what will you do for two hrs boss?"

"I'm going to sit here and wait for two hours!" Was Lavi's reply. The other gang members looked at their flushed boss, deadpanned as they heard the answer.

"WHHAAAA??"

---------------------------------

"Hey Krory…?

"Yes young master?"

"If you liked someone, but they were of the same gender…is that wrong?" Allen looked worried, his eyes sinking to his feet as Krory just sighed. He had already figured it out since the day before.

"It's no big secret, but Master Komui has a male partner…" the youngster looked up with amazement.

"You don't mean his assistant Reever?" Krory nodded as Allen's eyes widened with a little shock. Komui and Reever????? He knew that they were a little close, but not that close.

"So you see Master Allen? No one will care…although it might be difficult in your case considering the one you care for the most is from a lesser lineage than yourself." Allen just sighed as Krory continued to drive.

"I really couldn't care less about where he came from, he's the nicest person I have ever had the privilege to meet…"

_He's the first person that offered me the one thing that no one else gave me… freedom…_

---2 hrs later---

"Oi Lavi…this is so lame…" Harry groaned as Lavi continued to wait. Sure enough though, after a full 2 hrs of waiting, a familiar black Royce emerged from the distance. It was indeed Allen and his driver Krory. During the two hours of waiting, the gang members noticed that Lavi had stayed frozen, standing up straight with his face stony and slightly embarrassed. The gang members even made it a game to throw paper balls at the stiff red head.

The black car stopped, and Allen practically bounced out of the car. The silver-haired teen was twice as alive as usual as he greeted the red head.

"Lavi!!" Allen beamed as he looked at the red head, noticing that Lavi's face was slightly stony and sweaty…. "Have you been standing here for 2 hrs??" Lavi just nodded stiffly as the youngster giggled. For a gang leader, he was surely unconventional. "You ready to go?"

"Y-yes," The red head almost shouted as the silver haired boy giggled a little louder. He grabbed Lavi by the sleeve, pulling Lavi into the car as the other gang members started hooting and whistling.

"Lavi! You can do it!!!"

"You have our support, you make good on this night with pretty boy!!!"

"Lavi!!! Give Allen a fiesta of a night!!!"

Lavi could only sigh as the driver drove into the direction of Allen's mansion, the voices of his gang members disappearing into the distance. He looked at Allen, his stiffness easing as he looked at the youngster. Allen had such a large grin on his face, his smile warming Lavi inside and out.

"You really sure I should go?" Allen looked at the red head, seeing the worry etched in Lavi's face.

"Yes. I need someone I can really talk to and have fun with." Lavi couldn't argue with that. Allen really must've hated these parties. Lavi placed his hand on Allen's head, scuffing it as Allen giggled, enjoying the feel of Lavi's hand against his head.

"Heh well I'll be around you like the plague tonight…" Lavi grinned as Allen looked up at the red head, his smile becoming bigger as they stopped at a mysterious shop. Lavi looked out and found that the store had many tuxedos and dinner suits on display. "Um Allen…what is this place?

"Well we want you to look your best right?" Allen smiled as Krory opened the back door. Lavi sighed again, this time in realisation that he was going to attend his first ball, not as a robber, but as a guest. The pair stepped out of the car and into the door of the tuxedo store. A small man greeted the pair, his eyes practically spelling sleepless nights. Lavi thought that he looked like a panda with those eyes.

"What would you like?" The old man simply spoke in a gruff tone as Allen bowed.

"Yes please, fit this man with the best suit in the store." Allen replied, pointing to Lavi as the old man nodded, looking at the taller boy.

"You're lucky, I have just the suit…" The old man waddled into the back. Lavi leaned over to Allen's ear, so that he could whisper to the teen.

"Allen… What's up with that guy?" the red head whispered, noticing that Allen twitched a little. _So his ears are his little weak point. How cute…_

"He doesn't really have a name, so everyone calls him 'Bookman'," Allen whispered back, as the pair noticed the old man emerge with a neatly wrapped box in his hand. He handed the box to Lavi, the red head looking back at the old man with confusion.

"What are you standing there for? Try the thing on!" 'Bookman' ordered as Lavi nodded furiously, running into the changing room next to him, his fear of the old man apparent. Allen thought that Lavi was cuter when he was nervous. But he didn't know how to approach his feelings. And he didn't know whether Lavi felt the same way, which was a worry for Allen. Allen couldn't think about his situation for too long, as Lavi's voiced hollered from the changing room, which was covered by the curtain.

"Allen?"

"Hm Lavi?"

"Can you help me with this suit?" What was Lavi asking Allen to do?

"You want me to come in and help…you?" Allen started to feel shaky in the legs. Was Lavi really asking Allen to come into the changing room with him?

"Well…yeah… I can't put this thing on by myself." Allen gulped as he walked up to the changing room. He slipped behind the curtain, only to find the older teen in his underwear. Allen felt funny as he looked at Lavi, looking at the features of the older teen as both of them stood there. Allen knew that Lavi was slightly built, but Allen never knew how toned Lavi really was. The youngster was slightly scared that he felt something like this with a man of all things, but it was the least of Allen's worries…

There was a half naked guy in front of him….

"Allen? You ok?" The youngster snapped out of his trans as he looked up at Lavi's face.

"Um…yeah….What do you …need help with…" Allen mumbled nervously as Lavi looked at the young teen's face, heavily blushed, with the bottom lip quivering in pure nervousness.

"Well could you help me with these clothes in general?" The red head asked as Allen nodded. Lavi picked up the dinner shirt, putting it on and indicating Allen to help him with the buttons…

_Was Lavi doing this on purpose? _Allen shrugged as he nervously placed the buttons on Lavi's shirt. Allen could smell the manly scent of the older teen, taking in the masculine aroma. Allen could also feel the heat radiation from Lavi, and it was getting to the younger teen's head. As Allen reached the bottom button, the younger teen struggled to keep his eyes from lowering down to Lavi's unmentionables. Finally the last button was fastened, and Allen stood up straight, slightly embarrassed and flustered as his thoughts were in a mess.

"Hm, I haven't buttoned a shirt in ages…" Lavi looked at his shirt. It was quite nice and clean. Allen was busy fastening the wristbands of the shirt, trying his best not to make eye contact with Lavi. The butterfly feeling was getting slightly worse as Allen watched Lavi slip the black dinner pants on. The older teen however was having a few issues with the fastener, so Allen gulped as he had to fasten Lavi's pants.

It wasn't hard to put a fastener on, except when you're trying to fasten the pants of the very first man you have ever fallen in love with. But after a few minutes of fumbling, Allen managed to fasten Lavi's pants. Allen stood straight, practically dizzy as he remembered the many times he was trying to AVOID pressing his hands against Lavi's pants. His hands were practically shaking as Lavi handed Allen the tie, a slight grin appearing on the older teen's face as Allen edged closer to him. They were inches away from each other as the teens felt each other's body warmth. The younger teen tied Lavi's red bowtie perfectly, his blush deepening as he finished the final tie. Lavi grinned, scuffing the younger teen's hair in happiness.

"Thanks Allen!" the red head smiled as he messed up the younger teen's hair. Lavi placed his jacket over his shoulder, looking in the mirror. "I look really good. All I have to do is buff up my shoes and that's about it." Allen was dizzy and flushed as Lavi grinned to himself.

_How cute…_

"So shall we go?" The red head smiled as Allen looked up at Lavi in a fluster. Allen could only muster enough energy to nod as Lavi grinned again, placing Allen in a light headlock as the pair walked out of the dressing room together…

­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------

Editor's note: Awesome! Chapter 5 is complete. Chapter 6 comes in a few days, where Allen and Lavi go to the party and drama ensues, as well as confessions we've ALL been waiting for (even me, and I write this!).


	6. Chapter 6

**With darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: Hello everyone!! Welcome to chapter 6 of my fanfic. Later I will be handing in my first Sai-Naru fanfic. But please enjoy this fanfic as you guys have been for the last 5 chapters. Also my art site is up: please go to kaiaken.deviant There will be some Lavi Allen fanart there later when I have the chance to draw it…

Upon reading Chapter 120 of D.gray Man: OH NOES OH NOES OH NOES!! ALLEN SAVE LAVI (don't kill him, save him!!!!) Awww Allen hugged Lavi….But Lavi's gone ape!!! Allen HAS to save Lavi, he's gotta!!! Dammit it's sorta brought me to tears. OH and there is a cross over, try and guess from where though…

--------------------------------

After Allen purchased the Tuxedo, he and Lavi headed back to Allen's mansion. During the car trip, there was an uneasy awkward silence. Lavi thought he had gone a little far with the dressing room scenario, but he HAD to get Allen back for the shower incident earlier that day. But the red head didn't know that Allen would react so well to it…

The pair reached the mansion in next to no time, the black Royce stopping at the front door. Krory opened the back door, letting Allen and Lavi out before getting back into the driver's seat.

"Allen, Miranda isn't at home," Krory announced as Allen turned around. "She has been invited to a game of bridge with the Local Maids Association, and knowing her drinking habits, she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon." Krory sighed as he recalled the last time he had to peel Miranda off the mansion stairs as a result of her alcohol consumption. Allen just nodded, opening the front door and moving aside so that Lavi could pass through the door.

And how the green eyes of the red head opened as he gazed at the insides of the mansion. Creamy white walls, marble floors and pictures hung as far as the eye could see. Lavi's eyes darted to every side, taking in all the features of the house, from the Living room on the left to the dining area on the right. The red head's star-gazing was quickly interrupted when a small hand touched Lavi's shoulder.

"Lavi, my room's upstairs," Allen instructed, pointing upstairs. Lavi gulped, swallowing hard. His room?????

"Ummm Ok," the red head replied, following the silver haired youngster upstairs. They went through a corridor and passed at least 4 doors before reaching the 5th door, which was large and white in colour. Allen opened the door, letting the red head in first again so that he could watch in amusement as Lavi gawked at his room. And sure enough, Lavi was gawking at the youngster's quarters. A large 4 poster bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by cupboards and bookshelves, with a seat placed near the bed for reading. A large oak desk sat in one corner of the room, and the room was well lit, with lights in every corner of the large space. The red head thought he was in some form of dream. He never really thought he would step into a mansion, unless of course he wanted to plunder the complex of all its goods.

Lavi was too far into his trance when he felt a pair of hands touch his arm.

"You like my room?" Lavi almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the soft whisper. He blushed heavily as Allen took notice of the red head's embarrassment, giggling to himself as he did so.

"Well….uh… y-yeah, it's pretty n-nice…" Lavi struggled with his words as he was slowly starting to lose control of his composure. He watched as the younger teen walked over to one of the bookshelves, grabbing a deck of cards from the upper shelf. Allen faced Lavi again, tossing the cards over to Lavi before walking back to his original spot. Lavi caught the little box of cards with ease as he looked at Allen, slightly confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Allen's smiled widened as he sat on the soft plush carpet beneath his feet.

"Well I was wondering if you knew how to play poker?" Lavi's head cocked to one side. Allen could play poker???

"Well it just so happens I have been labelled the undefeated king of poker!" Lavi announced, a cocky tone hinted in his voice. Allen just smiled to him, motioning Lavi to sit on the floor with him. Lavi responded by sitting down on the carpet, taking out the pack of cards from their protective box. The older teen began to shuffle the cards, a smile quickly turning into a grin of anticipation… for a win.

"Get ready to be beaten…!"

"Okay then." Was Allen's only reply….

---5 hrs and 56 games of poker later…---

"Royal straight flush."

"EEEEHHH!!!!??" Lavi had lost for the 56th time straight. Allen was wiping the floor with Lavi, and the red head wasn't too impressed about it…

"Undefeated eh?" the younger teen grinned, shuffling the cards again. Lavi couldn't understand it, he was usually really good at poker, but he was being flogged by Allen. Allen had finished dealing the cards to both himself and Lavi, and the red head picked up his cards, his frown turning into a smile.

_4 eights… there's no way he could beat that! _Lavi thought he had Allen, or so he thought.

"4 eights! Beat that Allen!"

"4 aces, you lose again!" Allen poked his tongue out playfully as Lavi freaked out, throwing his cards into the air.

"WHAAA??? AGAIN???!!!" the older teen wailed as he looked at Allen, a smile gracing the smaller teen. Lavi's eye glinted as he thought of a devious thought. He poked his index finger into Allen's hip, causing the younger teen to jump.

"Gah Lavi, what are you doing!!!" Allen blushed as Lavi grinned evilly. Allen was ticklish. The red head pounced on the unsuspecting younger teen, his index finger turning into a hand as the older teen tickled the youngster, the pair wrestling on the floor as Allen tried his best to get Lavi to stop tickling him.

"LAVIIII! That tickles!!!" Allen laughed, finding that talking was harder than he thought. Lavi continued to grin more, pushing his efforts up a little.

"57 games of poker??? I shall give you no quarter!!!!" Lavi continued to tickle Allen, noticing that the youngster had started to lean sideways. Allen fell to his side, grabbing an unsuspecting Lavi by the arm, dragging the older teen down with him. Lavi soon found himself in the most awkward, yet familiar, of positions…

He was on top of Allen, looming over the silver haired teen. His arms were supporting his weight, while his legs separated the younger teen's legs. The red head started to breath heavily, blushing and sweating profusely as he found himself losing all thought and restraint. He looked down on the younger teen, blue eyes widened, a heavy red blush gracing pale porcelain skin. It seemed that the younger teen was breathing a little fast, as the situation became more tense.

Allen, however, could not sit there and let time pass any longer. He wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, his blue eyes glazed as he looked at Lavi with an unusual, almost primitive need.

"Lavi… Please kiss me again." Lavi's only visible eye widened slightly as he processed the request in his mind. But he soon silenced his mind as he leaned lower to Allen's awaiting lips. Once again the red head felt how soft and tender the youngster's lips were. They felt like heaven. Lavi could feel Allen tighten his hold on Lavi's neck, pulling the older teen down onto him as the pair parted their lips briefly.

"Do you want to go a little further??" Allen simply nodded as Lavi kissed Allen again, but this time with a lot more fervour. Allen could feel Lavi's tongue begging for entrance into his own mouth, giving in quickly to the red head's advances. Lavi caressed Allen's tongue with his own, his left hand finding itself untucking Allen's shirt as the youngster flinched slightly at Lavi's touch.

Allen was drowning in a sea of pleasure that was so new to him, something he thought he would never experience, not with a man at least. Lavi's hand was soft, and he was caressing the younger boy's hip so roughly, it didn't hurt though. It felt really good in Allen's opinion. The kiss continued, with tongues battling for dominance, Allen quickly losing to the more experienced Lavi. The hand which had entered Allen's shirt had found itself resting on the youngster's chest, fingers gently searching for something, until they had found their mark. Lavi smiled inwardly as he used his thumb to stroke Allen's nipple, the body reacting to it instantly.

A small groan was emitted out of Allen as the pair broke off their briefly. Lavi however wasn't done with Allen, pinching the nipple he was playing with lightly as Allen blushed, groaning a little louder than before as his nipple went hard with every light pinch.

"La… Lavi…." Allen could only say as he lifted himself up slightly. Lavi allowed the younger teen space to sit up, the youngster catching his breath slightly as he looked at the red head, his need for something more growing. "We haven't known each other for long, but I feel something strange for you…." Lavi reacted by placing his hand over Allen's warm cheeks, stroking it with his thumb pad.

"Allen, I love you…" was Lavi's reply. "You and I, we may not have spent much time with each other, but during that time we got to know so much about each other, we didn't need to wait as long. And besides, I fell in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you…" Allen's eyes widened briefly, smiling before jumping into the arms of the older teen, his head buried in Lavi's shoulder as the pair embraced.

"I probably fell in love with you around the same time. I couldn't get the thought of you out of my head after our first meeting…" With this the pair looked at each other, kissing again briefly before hearing a knock on the door.

"Master Allen. Master Lavi. It is 5:15 in the afternoon, it is time to get ready," Krory's voice bellowed from the other side of the bedroom door as Allen and Lavi picked themselves up from the floor.

"Okay!" Allen replied as he heard Krory walk away. He turned to Lavi, looking at him with adoration, and a slight sense of confusion.

"So what now?" Allen enquired as Lavi giggled. The older teen pulled Allen to him with his right hand, his left hand capturing the younger teen's chin.

"Well would you like us to be lovers?" Lavi asked as he kissed Allen's temple, causing the younger teen to blush. The older teen's kisses were so soft and warm.

"Yes." Was Allen's simple answer. Lavi smiled his greatest smile, kissing his newfound lover briefly before looking at Allen.

"Well we had better get ready!" the red head proclaimed as he went to the bed, grabbing the box which contained his tuxedo. Allen nodded, hugging Lavi from behind as the youngster smiled.

_My very first lover…._

_---_----------------------------

The pair didn't take very long to spruce themselves up for the party. Of course, Lavi insisted that Allen had to dress him for the ball, so the youngster once again found himself trying not to press anything against Lavi's unmentionables. Though it didn't take as long as it did in the tuxedo shop, Allen still blushed heavily at the thought of Lavi's body. Lavi on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear as the pair walked down the stairs and to the front door, where Krory was waiting for them

"Are you two ready for the ball? The driver smiled, looking at the two teens, both were slightly blushed thanks to the previous events.

"Umm.. Yeah…" the younger teen replied, while Lavi was looking at the ceiling, desperately trying to hide his blush from Allen. But the silver haired teen could tell that Lavi was slightly flushed without having to look at him. The pair accompanied Krory to the familiar black Royce, with the driver opening the door for them. Allen went in first and Lavi followed, however due to his dazed state it also made the red head clumsy. He knocked his head on the edge of the door, yelping out loud as Allen started to laugh.

"What's so funny….?" Lavi pouted as Allen reduced his laughter to giggling.

"I'm sorry Lavi, but that was funny," Allen smiled at Lavi, the red head wanting to kiss the boy so much as Krory started the car, driving towards the exit of the driveway and onto the road. The pair looked at each other endlessly before being quickly snapped out of it by Krory's voice.

"I know what you two were doing in there…." The pair turned their heads to the driver, who wore a smile on his face.

"Wh---WHAA???" The pair bellowed in unison as the shock set in.

"Well there is such a thing as a keyhole you know, Master Allen. I give you two my blessings, however I do warn you not to let your relationship go public," Krory warned as Lavi grabbed for Allen's hand as if to tell him "it will be fine". "Especially, don't tell Miranda…. I'm afraid this kind of news will most likely send her nuts…" The pair at the back sighed as they imagined what Miranda would do.

The rest of the car trip was done in silence, but after 5 minutes of driving they had arrived at the destination: Lee Mansion, home of the world's leading scientist Komui Lee and his sister, Lenalee Lee. They drove to where all the cars were parked on the lawn, picking a spot that was easy to get out of. Krory stopped the car, stepping out and letting Allen and Lavi out before following the pair to the well lit garden at the back of the mansion, where the party was being held. Lavi was stunned by how illuminated the garden was, it really was magical in the eye of the red head. He looked down at Allen, whose figure was being shaped by the many lights around them. Silver strands turning a bright white, the golden light outlining his figure gently. And blue eyes glistened with golden sparks of light. Lavi truly thought at that stage that Allen was from heaven or something.

The three reached the garden area, lit by many coloured lights surrounding the party area. Lanterns of all colours adorned the place, giving it an ethereal look. There were people everywhere, about a 100 or more, conversing and introducing themselves to everyone else. The younger people of the party were converged at a nearby table, eating and gossiping about their lives to other teens of wealth.

Lavi definitely felt out of place. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve, and looked down to find it was Allen.

"Well Lavi, you want to have something to eat?" Lavi nodded at the question, the pair walking to the platter table where the teenagers of wealth were clustered together, all of them instantly facing their attention to the approaching pair.

"Master Allen, well hello there," one of the girls said as she at Allen before looking at Lavi. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah, he's a friend from England," Allen replied, finding it hard to think of lies.

"England?? Tell me how it is in the land of tea," the girl said, beaming at Lavi. Lavi stood there, grabbing the girl's hand unexpectedly, smiling as Allen stood there, slightly shocked.

"England is doing well, madam. The tea industry is of course is becoming stronger with every passing year," the red head replied, playing the part of a wealthy person shockingly well. "My father is expanding his farms to meet with demands, and although the women are roses in England, the women here, in my homeland of America, still bring me to tears with their beauty." The girl blushed heavily as the other girls squealed with delight.

"Oh my, such kind words from a handsome young man…" the girl couldn't keep her composure as she tried to hide her blush. Lavi released her hand, turning to Allen, who was busy shooting a glare at the red head.

"What?"

"My my, aren't we a flirt tonight…" the silver haired boy puffed his cheeks slightly as Lavi scuffed Allen's hair. The red head grabbed a piece of cheese from the table, biting it before giving the rest to Allen. The younger teen opened is mouth and ate his piece.

"Do you see where my heart really lies?" the red head grinned as Allen blushed, before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him, but they were not Lavi's.

"ALLLEEEEN!!!" Came the voice of a young woman. Allen sighed, it could only be…

"Good evening Lenalee," Allen said in a monotone, as Lenalee fawned all over him. A young girl with black, long hair, around Allen's age, with a black, almost gothic style dress adorning her, was showing her affections to Allen in an upfront manner. She was hugging him and attempting to kiss him, with Allen dodging them instantly.

To say the least it was getting on Lavi's nerves, because what Lenalee was doing… THAT WAS LAVI'S JOB!!!! Lenalee stopped her fawning to find that Lavi was standing there, looking down on them with an expression of pure dislike.

"Allen, who is this guy?" Lenalee looked at Lavi, the pair exchanging glares while Allen sighed again.

"He's my friend," Allen answered, with Lenalee continuing her glare at Lavi, Lavi doing the same.

"Well, please enjoy your night and have fun, I must introduce myself to everyone after all," Lenalee announced as she released Allen from her embrace. "Allen, after the party why don't we…"

"No….I have too many things to do." Was Allen's reply to Lenalee's offer. Lenalee smiled and nodded before heading into the crowd of adults. Lavi was about to speak when the girl he had "chatted up" before, grabbed his hand.

"Master Lavi, you must dance with me!" the girl beamed as she pulled Lavi to the dance floor, Lavi shocked at her forwardness. He turned to look at Allen pleadingly, the silver haired youngster waving and smiling mockingly as Lavi sulked.

Allen watched as Lavi danced with the girl to a random classical piece. He was a stunning dancer. How Lavi knew how to dance was beyond Allen's comprehension. But he looked so calm and composed…

Allen wanted to dance with him. However his thoughts were interrupted when a pair of boys came up to the younger teen.

"Well well, if it isn't Allen Walker…" one of the boys grinned as he looked at the silver haired teen with contempt.

"Hello, Edward…" was Allen's reply as he looked down at the grass. The Elric brother were extremely rich young boys who were not afraid of showing off their wealth, Edward (or Ed as he was known) in particular. However they were not as rich as Allen, and as a result, gave Edward a reason to make fun of Allen.

"Well I wonder how your father's business is? There's been a heap of issues with the Millennium Earl and Co., or so I hear…" Edward was talking about the Walker company's greatest rival, Millennium Earl and co. They were in the process of starting on a new project, nicknamed "Akuma", and were trying to get the support of the Walker company. It was being run by the Noah family, the two main head figures being a tall man named Tyki and a younger girl, his "sibling" Rhode. They were particularly persistent when it came to Allen.

"The Walker Company are not going to merge with Millennium Earl and Co. because of conflicts of interests," Allen responded, sounding a bit annoyed. Edward just scoffed as his brother Al, stood watching in disbelief over the immaturity of his older brother.

"If you're father was still alive, he would do it to boost his profit, like any normal millionaire," the words that Ed had emitted had struck a nerve in Allen. The youngster felt like he was failing as the family heir, because he thought the Akuma project was against his beliefs in life. Allen turned his head away from Ed, his face scrunched and contorted with sadness and disappointment in himself.

"You really must be a failure… You're weak Allen," the blonde-haired bully laughed as he picked up a glass of wine from the table. Al knew what Ed was going to do and tried to intervene.

"Oi Ed, you're going too far," Al tried to reason with his older brother, but to no avail. Ed poured the wine all over Allen, drenching the boy in the alcohol while laughing. Al could only watch as Allen began to cry. But a loud cracking sound would temporarily halt those tears, as Allen looked up to see Lavi punching Ed in the face, sending the blonde to the ground. Lavi looked pissed as he stood in front of Allen, the red head's protective nature taking effect. Al ran to his brother, concerned and slightly frightened of the red head.

"Ed, see what I mean? You went too far." But the older Elric would not hear reason.

"Who the hell are you…?"

"How fuckin' dare you!" Lavi growled, his voice dangerously low and thick with malicious intent. The rest of the party guests turned to face the confrontation upon hearing Lavi's (loud) declaration, whispering amongst themselves. "You mocking Allen is bad enough, but to use his late dad as a means to hurt Allen…"

"So what's it to you…?" Ed spat back, snarling as he held his cheek. Lavi cracked his knuckles, scaring the older Elric brother instantly Ed turned to Allen, scoffing as he stood up. "You had best tell your friend where he stands. The older Elric walked away, with the younger Elric apologising profusely.

"I am so sorry, please forgive him," Al bowed as he ran after his brother, leaving a flustered Lavi and a teary Allen to themselves. The party resumed but Allen was shaken up.

_Am I that useless…_ Lavi could sense that Ed's words had hit the younger teen hard, and it was up to the older teen to heal his lover's pain.

"Allen, let's go somewhere a little more quiet…" Lavi suggested softly to Allen, the silver haired teen nodding in agreeance as the pair walked away to a quieter part of the large garden…

­­­------------------------------------------

Editor's notie: SUSPENSE!!! I am not giving away too much here!! Just had to make the story run a little shorter than planned…Gomen. Next chapter Lavi eases Allen's pain, and then we skip a month ahead… D What's gonna happen….use your imaginings :3


	7. Chapter 7

**With Darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: I love leaving editor's notes. My health is doing better now. I am happy and content and making lactose free cookies. And I read 122 of D.gray Man - I LUV j00 ALLEN!!!

---------------------------

Lavi and Allen walked into the darkest area of the garden, making sure that they weren't seen while they were talking. The pair was silent as they were walking, with Allen's expression saddened and filled with grief. This in turn made Lavi wish he had punched Ed a second time. It took about 5 minutes for the pair to be out of sight from the other guests, hiding behind a giant willow tree. Lavi and Allen sat down on the ground, the younger teen pressing his knees against himself, worrying the older teen greatly. Lavi moved closer to a very nervous Allen, wrapping his arm around the youngster as he took a breath.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked, with Allen looking up at him. Though he was smiling, the tears in his eyes were running.

"I'm fine Lavi," Allen replied, clearly lying to the red head.

"Allen that's a load of shit, tell me the truth please?" Allen looked at his feet, before looking back at Lavi, his face distorted with sadness and anger. He dove into Lavi's chest, his sobs muffled in the older teen's shirt.

"Am I a bad heir because I won't take the Earl's deal?" Allen muffled through Lavi's shirt, the warmth of Allen's breath searing through the red head's shirt, making Lavi tingle slightly. The older teen wrapped his arms around the younger teen, holding him tightly as Allen caved, letting his emotions go and showing them to Lavi.

They sat together cuddling until Allen had cried himself out. He faced Lavi, who was by now more than concerned for his lover. The red head wiped any remaining tears out of Allen's eyes, smiling his warm smile to comfort the youngster. Allen just closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Lavi's hand against his cheek.

"Allen, what is it that you won't agree to?" Lavi asked as Allen opened his eyes.

"The Akuma project - basically the Earl's company is claiming to use voodoo to bring back souls of the dead and place them in the bodies of the living," Allen answered with contempt, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The Earl wants to use slaves from the south, and I think it's all a lie. And even if they did manage to bring souls back, it's taboo, and it's wrong. No soul would want to be trapped in another person's body?" Lavi just shook his head, smiling as he pressed his forehead against Allen's.

"You don't have to be sad about that, you're making a decision based on your heart, and that's a good thing." Lavi told Allen, the red head's voice soothing the youngster's heart. "You have a right to stand for what you believe in, and I think you're even more of a good person for doing that." Allen replied to Lavi's statement by kissing the other young man lightly on the lips.

"You really know how to make someone feel happy," the youngster smiled as Lavi grinned back.

"Heh I am full of smiles after all," the red head replied, before kissing Allen back, but going a little deeper. It seemed that Allen liked Lavi's forward nature, wrapping his arms around Lavi's neck, pressing his body against the older teen. The pair's kiss got deeper, tongues fighting for dominance, with Lavi's easily winning the battle. Allen could not think of a better place to be other than somewhere quiet, showing the one he loved his affections.

However 15 to 20 minutes passed, and the pair realised they had been gone a while. They knew that someone would notice their absence, so they stood up, brushing off grass and any other particles that would give their activities away. The pair laughed before Lavi kissed Allen again.

"Well let's get back to the party," Lavi grinned as he patted Allen on the behind lightly, making the younger teen blush as the pair walked back to the festivities.

The rest of the night was spent with Lavi dancing with at least 24 young women. Because of his chivalrous act, he was greeted by all of the girls as a knight, all of them wanting a piece of the red head, much to Allen's detriment. As for Allen, he spent the rest of his night trying to hide from Lenalee, who insisted that since she was to marry him, he had to dance with her. Lavi and Allen barely got time to talk to each other, as they were either carted off by someone else or their attention was averted by others. However when 10:30pm struck, the party was over. Allen and Lavi left together, hopping into the awaiting Royce that Krory was driving. Getting home was a breeze and the pair exited the car, laughing about the night's events.

"Did you see Clarissa and that dress??" Lavi snickered as Allen laughed, remembering the girl who had the back of her dress caught in her pantihose. The pair entered the door, laughing as Lavi stopped, with Allen turning to facing. "Well I'd better be on my way.." Lavi turned before feeling a hand rest on his arm. He turned to find Allen looking at him, a pleading look etching his face, halting the older teen dead in his tracks.

"Lavi… stay…" Lavi looked at Allen, a little surprised, but he said nothing as he simply whisked Allen off his feet, holding the younger teen with strong arms as Lavi walked up the stairs, kissing Allen all the while.

------ And now we skip a month later - to those thinking pervy thoughts, no they have not done it yet however we're getting there, keep your pants on :P ------

"Miranda, I'm off!" Allen ran down the stairs, excited as Miranda was left confused.

"But Allen, your tutoring…" Miranda was stunned. Was Allen really going to slack off on his studies.

"Oh that's done!" the silver haired teen replied as Miranda looked at Allen's desk, the maid finding a pile of paper stacked neatly on the desk. She was on her way to clean Allen's room as she watched the young boy bolt off. She had noticed a bit of a strange change in Allen's behaviour, his mannerisms becoming a bit more coarse and… common.

"Allen, where are you off t---" But the maid was too late as Allen had already exited the door, leaving Miranda worried.

_Allen, ever since that ball a month back at the Lees, you've become… different…_

--------

Allen sighed a breath of relief as he ran down the streets of San Andreas. His tutor, Cross, had made it a habit to leave books and reading material for Allen to study, as well as a pile of homework. Since Allen was usually out, the tutor would always leave the homework on Allen's desk, so Allen could work on it later.

Besides Cross knew that Allen was seeing someone, so the tutor understood Allen's need to see his precious person. But Allen left out the fact that his precious person was another man. The youngster bolted through the streets, getting to Feldon street in about 10 minutes flat. There a familiar red head was waiting for him with open arms and a mighty grin.

"Lavi, hey!" Allen beamed, waving as he ran to his boyfriend, wearing a large smile on his face. Lavi always loved Allen the most when he was smiling. Sure he was cute when he was sulking or slightly teary, but when the youngster was smiling was when Lavi thought Allen was at his most beautiful. The younger teen leaped into Lavi's arms, hugging the older teen as they shared their embrace. It had been a month since the pair started dating. And needless to say…

They were still as in love with each other as they were a month back. Lavi especially found himself falling deeper in love with Allen, finding everything about the youngster more beautiful with each passing day. Allen loved Lavi back with equal fervour, finding the red head a dream to be with. The pair smiled as they kissed, their romantic moment ruined however when a voice bellowed out from across the road, a voice that seemed to spell out 'Nightmare' in Lavi's ears.

"Lavi you bastard! You've been avoiding me for two weeks!!!" Lavi groaned in annoyance as he turned to face the owner of the irritating voice. It was none other than Yuu Kanda, the leader of the twilight gang, and in Lavi's opinion, a right pain in the ass. Yuu however noticed that Lavi was not alone, catching a glimpse of Allen as the youngster tried to hide from the scary foreigner. "Who is that?" Yuu crossed the road, barely missing a car as he got to the other side, inspecting Allen from head to toe…

"This boy… he has the beauty of a woman…" Allen made a face as Lavi looked at Kanda with contempt.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lavi was looking pissed as he knuckled Kanda in the head to prevent the foreigner from looking at his boyfriend anymore than he had to. "Keep in mind, you're talking to my boyfriend." Kanda rubbed his head as he pulled out his Katana, wielding the blade in front of Lavi.

"THIS time we shall duel!" Kanda announced, before realising that the pair had walked off. "HEY!!!" Lavi turned around, glaring at the other young boy in pure annoyance.

"Look, we can sort it out tomorrow, right now I am busy…" With this the red head walked on, with Allen secured in his arm. The pair ignored the raving young man as they went inside the apartment, more interested in their own plans. The gang greeted the pair as they walked inside, smiles on their faces as they saw their boss with his love.

"Hey Lavi, hey Allen."

"Welcome back Lavi, Heya Allen."

"Allen, you wanted more Vodka, here is gift to you…" Allen smiled as Boris gave him the bottle, stunning Lavi instantly. Allen was drinking now?

"Thanks Boris!" The silver haired teen beamed, making Boris blush a little.

"Allen, you're a drinker now?" The younger teen nodded as Lavi's eye widened.

"Well Vodka seems to be more to my taste, so while you were out buying food I was taught how to drink Vodka by Boris," Allen recalled the many times he almost choked when drinking the heavy drink. Boris would always laugh and add that "Mother Russia was kicking little pun-chien in the balls". But Allen got the hang of it after a bit of practice, whether it was at home, or at Lavi's place.

"Are you mad at me Lavi?" Lavi looked down at the pouting teen. HOW could he be mad at Allen? Not with that face on him. He scuffed the teen's hair, kissing Allen's forehead lightly.

"Course not, now we can drink together!" Allen beamed as he looked at Lavi, love glazing the younger teen's eyes. The pair walked up the familiar stairs and into the apartment room Lavi called home, room 302. Both boys entered the familiar setting, with Allen sitting down at the table, opening the bottle of vodka, taking a quick swig of the contents before placing the bottle on the table. Lavi watched as Allen licked off the escaping vodka drops off his lips, his tongue caressing them gently to collect any stray droplets of alcoholic goodness. Though Allen and Lavi had been together for a month, Lavi still found the youngster quite the attractive one, filled with sex appeal to boot…

The fact that Allen had sex appeal was enough for Lavi to go hard. And watching Allen use his tongue in such a manner was having the same effect. It made Lavi want to go a little further with their relationship…

_HOW THE HELL am I supposed to say 'Allen I want to have sex with you' without OFFENDING him???? _Lavi asked this question many times in his mind, and with this question his mind would draw blanks. But Lavi wanted the younger teen so much, it ate at the older teen. As Allen lapped up the last of the stray alcohol drops, he looked at Lavi, who was blushing madly. Not that Allen questioned what exactly made Lavi blush, as Allen thought it was cute for the older teen to go red in the face. This gave the younger boy the idea of teasing Lavi through the only way he knew would work best: Flaunting. The youngster picked up the bottle of vodka again, taking a light swig and allowing some of the liquid to run down his chin, getting the attention of the red head instantly…. It was too much, and Lavi knew Allen was doing it on purpose, intent sketched in blue eyes…

_Allen do you know what you do to me….?_

-----------------------------------

Miranda spent her afternoon cleaning the young master's room, sighing as she dusted the desk clean of all the dust. She was worried for Allen. His behaviour patterns had become more erratic, more brash. Since the ball he was acting more like a commoner than a boy of high status, both in the way he presented himself as well as the language he used.

---- 3 days ago ----

"Master Allen, your tea is ready…" one of the maids, Fou, called out to Allen, who was in his room resting off another hangover. Partying, although exciting, would always hit Allen hardest when he drank excessively. So when he had the chance, he would sneak in naps during the day. However upon waking up, he was always irritable, and being woken up only fuelled the fire that little bit more…

"I'm not hungry…" Allen bellowed drowsily as he turned in his bed, trying to ignore the noise but Fou was one of those maids who prodded Allen to do general things. And sure enough she was outside of Allen's door, knocking on the door and talking loudly, which only added to the headache that the younger teen was experiencing.

"Master Allen, you can't possibly miss dinner."

"I don't want any!!!" Allen was really losing his patience now. His head was pounding due to the noise. _Doesn't she get the hint…?_

"But Master Allen…" That was the final straw for Allen. The irate youngster stormed over to his door, flung it open in full rage, and gave Fou the shock of her life. The maid was frightened as Allen death-glared her in pure anger.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF??? I'M-NOT-FUCKING-HUNGRY!!!!!!" With this, the teenager slammed the door on Fou, who had been frightened through and through. Miranda stood at the bottom of the stairs, face etched with worry as Fou ran to the room on the other side of the hallway, crying softly.

_Master Allen…._

----------------------------

Miranda sighed again, watching the sun set, knowing somehow that the young master would not be home again. Allen was a teenager and he was going through puberty, so she assumed that he would snap out of it…eventually. It was while her fears were ebbing away that she dropped her duster on the ground.

"Oh my, I must be out of it today…" Miranda said to herself, laughing as she bent down to fetch the cleaning apparatus. However as she looked down, she turned her head to the right, where she could see under the bed, and what she saw widened her eyes with shock.

_Alcohol bottles????_ Miranda crouched to the ground, reaching under the bed for the bottles. She pulled them out one by one, until she counted at least 9 bottles. The maid was as pale as snow, taking a deep breath….

"KROOOORRRYYYYYY!!!!!!"

------------------------------

Allen had finished his bottle of Vodka, and he was well tanked. Lavi was busy standing stiff, trying his hardest not to lose his composure, because if his composure fell, something else would sure rise up in its place, and he didn't want Allen to see how aroused he was.

"Laaaaviiii" Allen cooed to the red head, the alcohol definitely affecting his behaviour. The younger boy stood up, teetering a bit before walking over to the stiff older teen in front of him. When Lavi was like that, Allen couldn't help but love it. It was one of the many cute aspects of Lavi, and Allen wanted the red head all to himself. The younger teen wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, snuggling against the older teen's chest. Lavi could only chuckle, easing up as he held Allen. Whether he was drunk or not, Lavi could agree in his mind that Allen was just way too cute to be human. However easing himself up had a downside, as something else rose up…

_OH NO!!! _Lavi couldn't control himself anymore as he watched the younger teen's eyes widen with surprise as he was being poked by something. But instead of shock, a mischievous grin emerged from the silver haired teen's face.

"Laaavi are you thinking dirty…?" Allen mused, making the red head blush deeper. Lavi had a hard on and Allen could feel it against his stomach. The younger boy kissed the older boy on his cheek, before dropping to his knees in one quick move. Lavi looked down to find Allen's head hovering…

In front of Lavi's pants???? What was going on?

"A….Allen??" Lavi was paused when he felt a small, familiar hand press lightly against his trousers, the stroking movements Allen was doing making the red head harder.

"What ARE we going to do about this then…." the silver haired teen slurred as he unzipped the trouser zip with his teeth. Lavi was shocked, and his mind was racing…

_Allen couldn't possibly…_

_He wouldn't…._

_He couldn't…._

_  
Would he….?_ Lavi just looked down, shocked still as Allen pulled the trousers down to the ground before looking up again, greeted by a bulge that was protruding out of the red head's pants. The youngster used his hands to pull the older teen's underwear down, and Lavi's racing thoughts were confirmed….

_HE IS!!!!!_

Allen was slightly shocked. He didn't expect Lavi to be so well endowed. But then again the red head had everything else, such as good looks and GREAT personality, so why wouldn't he be big in the genital department? Allen placed one of his hands on Lavi's member, feeling how hot it was and how hard it was throbbing as Lavi twitched against Allen's touch.

"I suppose we have to do something about this thing then…" Allen whispered gently, licking the tip gently . Lavi could only groan as Allen enveloped him with his mouth, feeling the heat of the youngster's mouth move against him.

"A-Allen…" Lavi had to admit, Allen was doing a good job. The red head knew that the boy was a virgin, and that he had not been with anyone else before the red head, so Lavi was stunned to say the least over the younger teen's 'Natural Talent for pleasure'. Allen moved his head slightly, taking more of the older teen into his mouth, and causing Lavi to sweat, his knees weakening and his voice getting slightly louder.

The older teen could feel himself get lost, however he didn't want to waste himself too soon. He wanted to take Allen, right at that moment. Now was the time. He nudged Allen gently, the younger teen looking up as he stopped his actions, but still holding Lavi's manhood with his hands.

"Laviii…. Was it bad?"

"No… you were beautiful…"Lavi responded, picking up the younger boy, kissing Allen hard as the younger boy wrapped his legs around the older teen's waist. Their kiss was heavy, and Lavi could taste the alcohol as well as some of his own seed. The pair separated from the kiss as they gazed at each other, with one thing on their mind…

"Allen?"

"Yes Lavi…?"

"Let's go to bed." Allen nodded as Lavi kissed Allen again, carrying his lover to the familiar mattress….

--------------------------------

Editor's note: I am so going to die in the next chapter…. Thinking about it now, wording the story will be hard (trying to keep it as clean as possible… but there are some pretty raunchy Fanfics around so I shouldn't be worried right??) However it's the chapter that Dhampir has been waiting for…

(And other Lavi Allen fans…)

Hehehehehe Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Reviews keep me happy. J


	8. Chapter 8

-1**With darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: GOMEN NE!!! I know I took a long LONG time updating, you could say I had a mental meltdown when I wrote this. And for some reason whenever I thought of the word "Nipple" I started giggling. However after what has been 2 weeks of fretting and possible nose bleeding meltdowns, here is chapter 8.

---------------

Lavi couldn't believe that this was happening, the moment he had been dreaming of since he began dating Allen. He was finally going to make love to the one he loved most…

The pair landed on the soft mattress as their kiss extended to what seemed like eons. The kiss however had to end sometime, the pair looking at each other endlessly before Allen spoke.

"Lavi, I love you…" Lavi smiled as he looked at his lover, giving the youngster a quick kiss as he proceeded to unbutton Allen's shirt.

"I love you too…" the red head replied, undoing Allen's shirt button by button, until he exposed all of Allen's chest. Lavi was stunned, seeing the porcelain skin that adorned the youngster. He lowered his head, feeling the warmth radiate from the youngster.

"Do you realise what you've done to me Allen?" Lavi gasped, filling his lungs with Allen's scent, resembling Lavender and vodka. Allen gasped as he felt a tongue run up and down his chest. The feeling of Lavi's tongue was tingling, causing the younger boy to go hard instantly. Lavi felt this and smirked inwardly, moving his head to Allen's left nipple. Allen's gasp became louder, feeling Lavi nip at the hardened piece of flesh, while caressing the other nipple with his right hand, balancing himself with his left arm.

"La…Lavi…" the youngster panted softly as Lavi switched nipples. Lavi rose up briefly, practically ripping off his shirt as he found himself getting drunk with love for Allen. He laid himself gently on Allen, his breath quickening as he felt Allen's soft skin press against his own. Allen gasped loudly as he felt the heat from Lavi's chest searing into his chest. The pair shared a quick kiss before Lavi started descending. The red head kissed the younger boy's neck, lowering himself further as he made a trail down Allen's chest using his tongue. The white haired teen looked down at where Lavi's head was. The red head was hovering at Allen's pants, his face clearly flushed with need. Lavi tore at Allen's pants with an unknown desperation as Allen looked on, his need rising as well. Since Lavi's pants were basically already off when they began he was practically naked.

However stripping his lover of his clothes would reveal something that Lavi would consider 'beautiful'.

Allen was beautiful, in Lavi's opinion. His pale, slightly pink skin shimmering against the dim light of the outside street lamps, the golden light seeping into the open window of the room. Bright blue eyes gazed at the red head, shimmers of gold dancing against sky blue orbs. Silver hair lined with gold stuck to the face of its owner, and a familiar sweet voice called out to Lavi.

"Lavi…. Please keep me as yours…" Allen whispered between breaths as Lavi looked back at his lover, his green eye engraved with love and need. He lowered his head to Allen's erection, licking the tip lightly before taking the youngster into his mouth. Allen covered his mouth as he felt the heat from Lavi's mouth envelope him, feeling the older teen's tongue stroke him from within. Lavi, though it was the first time he had actually pleasured another male, found it quite easy, taking delight in Allen's whimpers of pleasures. However the teen soon found the pleasure unbearable to hold on, releasing himself all too soon. Lavi smiled, licking himself clean as he tasted the dull saltiness of Allen. Lavi rose, licking his fingers. Allen on the other hand didn't know what the older teen was doing until he felt something enter him in an unfamiliar spot. Allen's eyes widened as it dawned on him…

_Lavi's fingering me???_ Allen felt a slight tinge of pain before he felt a strange wave of pleasure. Lavi moved his finger gently in and out, with Allen emitting moans of pleasure, each one getting slightly louder. The youngster could also feel himself go hard again, which was shocking for both teens. Lavi added a second and third finger inside of Allen, the silver haired teen finding his vision was blurring due to the pleasure.

After a few minutes, Lavi pulled his fingers out of Allen, finding he could not hold out any longer as he positioned Allen's legs on his shoulders. Allen at this point could barely speak, his cheeks stained in red as he knew what Lavi was about to do, however he wasn't afraid, as he wanted the same as his older lover.

"Lavi… take… me…" Allen gasped as Lavi smiled at him, positioning his member at Allen's opening before driving himself inside his younger lover. Allen let out a sharp cry of pain, the feeling of Lavi inside him almost unbearable. Lavi looked at Allen, a little concerned but happy….

"Allen? Are you ok?" Allen nodded numbly as Lavi started moving slowly, with Allen wincing slightly with every stroke. However the pain receded when Lavi hit a spot within Allen, a spot that replaced the pain with a burning pleasure. Lavi noticed the change in Allen's expression and decided that it was time to move a little more. The red head moved a little quicker, hearing the cries of pleasure from Allen, and slowly losing control.

"Lavi… Lavi…." Allen kept on saying as Lavi pulled Allen up gently, embracing his lover as the pair shared a loving kiss. However Lavi was starting to feel himself lose it, but he didn't mind. His thrusts became more harder and erratic, moving to the sound of Allen's cries. The younger teen clasped tightly to Lavi's head, tightening his grip on the older teen's locks of hair.

"Allen… I can't…." Lavi could feel himself building up, feeling Allen get tighter around him. Allen was at his peak too, feeling the pressure within him reaching it's tether.

"Lavi… together…" Allen whimpered as Lavi, with one final thrust, poured himself into his lover. At the same time Allen released himself a second time, covering himself and his lover with his release. The pair collapsed onto their mattress, their love making complete, and both boys feeling satisfied. Lavi looked at Allen, smiling as he stroked the flustered cheek of his lover.

"Allen… thank you, I love you so much…" the red head said as he pulled his lover close to him, embracing Allen as the silver haired boy looked up at his lover, content at where he was right now.

"I love you too Lavi…" Allen whispered back, giving the older teen a light kiss to the lips before drifting into an endless slumber. Lavi held Allen tightly, feeling himself drift off as well.

_Always and forever Allen. I'll be with you …._

_Always and forever…_

…………………

Krory and Miranda sat at the kitchen table, both deadpanned as they stared at the empty bottles of alcohol. The other staff kept clear of the pair, finding the energy around the maid and driver a bit suffocating. The pair's expressions were pale, almost frightening as Krory was the first to speak.

"So Miranda… what do we do?" Miranda looked up at the driver, her face equally as frightening.

"Well Krory, I can say that Allen has a bit of a drinking problem, do you know where this came from?" Krory found that Allen drinking was a big issue, heck Allen wasn't even of legal age. So he had to tell Miranda the truth.

"Well you see, Allen met a boy from the other side of the town, now he's in love with that boy and they've been going out together for about a month now…" Krory said as Miranda looked at him, shocked at the revelation. To Krory's shock however, Miranda started laughing.

"Oh, is that so?" Miranda replied between laughter. Krory began to laugh back nervously, wishing that the tension would cease. However a few minutes of laughing passed and Miranda stopped, grabbing Krory by the shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!! KEEPING SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME!!!!" Mirand bellowed as her face became enflamed with rage. Krory began to cower again, this was the side of Miranda that everyone feared the most - the destructive side. "WHEN I AM DONE WITH ALLEN YOU WILL BE WISHING FOR ANOTHER JOB!!!!" This was the cue for Krory to turn tail and run, however Miranda gave chase, flinging forks and spoons at the poor driver.

"Miranda, you're being unreasonable!!!"

"Arystar KROOOORRRYYY!!!" The other staff just watched in disbelief, with the exception of the cook Suman Dark, who watched a bit of the chase before walking out the back door.

---------------

The morning rays were bright as Allen groaned slightly, before opening his eye-lids. He was greeted by a snoozing red head, whose cheeks were slightly flushed due to the previous nights events. Lavi stirred and opened his visible eye, the emerald green eye greeting sky blue eyes.

"Morning Allen…." Lavi grinned as he laid a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. The red head grinned, making Allen smile in the process. They had consummated their romance after so long, and Allen really felt like he was on top of the moon.

"Good morning Lavi," The silver haired teen replied, smiling as he brushed some stray hairs from Lavi's forehead.

"Wasn't last night fun?"

"If you say so Lavi…." Allen felt Lavi shift a little, finding himself in the arms of the red head. Lavi grinned as his hands traced down the younger teen's chest, the soft feeling of Lavi's hand's arousing Allen instantly.

"Hey Lavi…" Lavi looked up as he lowered his head to Allen's chest, stroking his nose against one of Allen's soft nipples.

"Ever since last night, I feel as though I haven't had enough of you. I want more…." With this Lavi began to suck on the younger teen's nipple, causing a cry of pleasure to be emitted from Allen. The youngster could feel Lavi's free hand reach down to his hardened member. Allen's moans became louder and the sounds made Lavi want to drive himself inside of Allen again. However their little session was rudely interrupted when the older teen caught wind of some giggling from outside of his door.

"Be right back…" Lavi whispered as he stood up, wrapping the bed sheet around him as he crept to the door. Allen didn't know what the older teen was doing until Lavi flung the door open, revealing his gang members. The other guys were clearly shocked at being caught as they stared up at their boss, who was embarrassed and slightly annoyed at his gang.

"So tell me you fucking little perverts, how long have you been listening in for?" The older teen gritted his teeth as the gang members smiled nervously.

"Well, not really that long…." Harry smiled.

"Long enough to hear your sounds of love," Enrique grinned.

"Boss was very good in the sacks no?" Boris smiled with Harry as the other gang members snuck away, noticing the gritting of Lavi's teeth getting louder. The three looked up to find Lavi glaring at them with a killer intent and holding an empty wine bottle.

"This is queue to run, no?" Boris announced, before he and the other 2 bolted down the hallway. However Lavi refused to let them slide.

"You guys….. REALLY DO FUCKIN' SUCK!!!" The red head bellowed before giving chase, leaving a stunned yet amused Allen behind.

---------------------------------

The factories of Millennium Earl and co. was covered in black smog as Suman walked into the facility, greeted by the two siblings Tyki and Rhode. Suman bowed to them slightly in acknowledgement, the pair bowing back.

"So, what have you heard about Allen Walker?" Tyki spoke, pulling out a cigar from his pocket as he did so. Rhode pulled out a lighter and lit her older brother's cigarette, the older man breathing in before exhaling heavily, smoke billowing from his mouth.

"So far there is nothing in terms of the Akuma project, however I did overhear that he had a lover…" Suman's words seemed to spark a devious plan in the eyes of the Noahs.

"Tyki-nii, are you going to do something fun?" Rhode jumped with excitement. Tyke just smiled as he inhaled more of his cigarette.

"Well I should strike a deal with some gangs and see what I come up with," Tyki grinned as he and Rhode walked in the direction of the factory. As the siblings walked away, Tyki threw a pile of money at Suman. "This is for your co-operation." Suman caught the money but he wasn't too pleased about receiving it.

_Trust me Noah, if it wasn't for my family, I would have preferred being dead…_

------------------------------------

For the remainder of the day Allen and Lavi spent their time doing nothing but snuggle, kiss, hug, kiss and the occasional love bite. The gang members had fun teasing the pair, commenting that the pair looked more like an 'Old Married Couple'. This would end up with Lavi responding with a swear word. Allen enjoyed the company. There was no other place he would want to be than with Lavi.

However when the afternoon hit, Allen knew he had to go home, and as Lavi had some errands to do for the old bookman (since the incident at the tuxedo shop, Lavi was forcefully taken under the wing of the tailor) he couldn't escort Allen home. So the red head allowed Boris to take the silver haired teen home.

"I love you Allen," Lavi grinned as Allen hugged him for the 17th time straight.

"I love you too Lavi…" Allen whimpered slightly before walking to where Boris was standing. Boris was grinning from ear to ear, the thought of walking with the boss' lover quite fun.

"Do not fret boss, Boris will take care of him," the Russian mused as Lavi raised his fists. He watched as the pair walked away in the direction of Allen's mansion.

_Now I had better go and get these errands done before that old panda man torments my soul…._ The red head sighed as he swung his jacket over his shoulder and walked to the tailor shop by himself.

----- 3 hrs later -------

It was around 6:30pm when Lavi began to head home. He had finished his errands and he was exhausted to say the least. It was bad enough being dragged around by an old man around town. It was even worse since it was Lavi who was carrying all the goods. But at least he was making an honest dollar. However when he reached his street, he noticed that his gang members were all huddled together at the staircase to the apartment, faces etched with worry.

_I have a bad feeling…._ Lavi's casual walk quickly turned into a power walk, followed by a run as he edged closer to the group. It was Darren who caught sight of the red head running towards the group.

"Boss!! It's about Boris!!!" the group stepped aside, making way for Lavi as he saw what the other members saw. His green eye widened with shock as there, wounded and slumped on one of the tin bins, was Boris. He was beaten badly and Harry was whimpering, his tears seemingly never ending.

"Boss…" Lavi leaned down and grabbed Boris's hand.

"Boris, what happened to you…?" Lavi said loudly, clearly concerned as the beaten Russian looked at the red head, with tears welling in swollen eyes.

"The Sundowns…. Kanda… They have taken little Pun-chien…." Boris struggled to say through tears as Lavi's face turned pale with fright and anger…

_Kanda you bastard….You kidnapped Allen????_

-----------------------------------------

GOOOOMMMEEEEEN!!! I died 10 times while writing this chapter! So I had a hard time writing it. Now I have 4 trigger words that make me giggle…. One of them is Nipple. Well I will be updating more often…. SORRRY!!!!

And thanks for the support.


	9. Chapter 9

**With Darkness, there is love**

Editor's note: Okay I have been in hospital for a bit again because of an infection that went a little bad… However I have returned and now I can finish my fanfics!!!

…………

The Apartment block was in panic as the residents gathered to watch Boris being carried by the members of the twilight gang. Harry was hysteric as the group lowered Boris to the stairs. When he was firmly placed down on the staircase, Lavi leaned down to question the Russian.

"Boris what happened?" the red head asked in a great state of worry. As far as he knew Allen had been kidnapped, by his rival Yuu and his gang no less. The Russian looked up at Lavi, blood covering half his face as a result of his beating…

"I dropped…Little Punchien off at his house… He got into fight with his maid…. She slapped him…" Boris was struggling for breath as the pain was almost unbearable. "He ran back to me… we were walking back home when…" Boris was starting to drift off, and Lavi was desperate to find out what had happened to his lover.

"Boris come on, stay up! What happened?"

"Sundowns… Ambush… took little pun… Heard where they went…" Lavi caught on to this and leaned forward a little more, his face covered with beads of sweat from the nervousness.

"They are at old Black Order Warehouse…." With this Boris black out as he whispered those last words, the pain sending him into a state of unconsciousness. Lavi stood up, his fears quickly turning into a blind rage as he clenched his fist with a pure white anger that he hadn't felt since he left his dad.

_Yuu… how dare you steal what is mine…_His head kept repeating those very words as he turned to his gang members, all 46 of them had congregated by then. His main members stood to attention as the red head teen let out his war cry.

"GUYS GET READY TO PUT DOWN THE SUNDOWNS FOR GOOD!!!" Lavi yelled as the gang hung on every word, yelling as their anger over the situation became clear. "THEY DARE TO STEAL OUR COMRADE??? SOMEONE WHO HAS HELPED US FROM THE SLUMS??? WE WILL NOT LET THIS PASS BY US!!! IT IS TIME FOR WAR!!!!!!" The members bellowed with excitement and anger combined as they scurried for weapons of the painful sort, before following their leader, who was armed with a chain and a steel pipe, out of the apartment block…

_Allen, don't worry I'm coming for you…" _The red head thought as he and his gang marched to the old warehouse, where Allen was waiting…

At the old Black order warehouse…

Allen had been weeping in the dark recesses of the warehouse for 2 hrs, desperate to free himself from the chains that held his arms captive. He knew he had been kidnapped, and was well aware of the situation. He had been blindfolded for the majority of the kidnapping, his eyes freed from blindness only when he was fully bound. But the only things that the silver haired teen was worried about was the state of Boris, who he had witnessed being beaten up…

And he wanted to return to the arms of his red-head lover (Note: You all know who that is P). However his thoughts were ceased when the door to the dark room was opened, and inside entered 2 strangers and…

Yuu Kanda? He was kidnapped by Lavi's rival gang?

"What's going on?" Allen asked in anger, considering the situation. "Where have you taken me!!??" Yuu stood there as his lackeys watched on, taking the situation in with mischievous eyes…

"We don't need to tell you where you are, bean sprout…" Kanda mused as Allen glared at him with spite. "We were simply hired for this job by a rival company of yours…" Allen's eyes widened at that statement.

_The Earl hired these goons???_

"Lavi's going to get you, you know…!" Allen snickered in anger as Kanda simply laughed the proclamation off.

"If he does so be it, he's only got 12 members. Against my 23, I will be victorious." With this the black haired teen turned and walked away from Allen, leaving his two lackeys.

"So boss, can we…?"

"Do what you want to the boy," Kanda said as Allen froze with shock, the door closing and his hopes for salvation dashed. The two lackeys smirked as they walked over to the young teen, who began to cry as dirty hands started to have their way with his body, ripping at his clothes and tearing them away, leaving the boy exposed…

_Lavi…_

_  
Lavi!!_

_LAVIII!!!!!_

-----An hr later – Lavi's gang-----

A green eye widened as Lavi felt a chill rampage through his spine. Something definitely was wrong and he knew it had something to do with Allen. They were nearing the warehouse and night was starting to fall, perfect for an ambush. The entire gang was nearing the warehouse, however the only way to the abandoned building was by foot, as the roads narrowed half way through the journey. So it took the entire gang about an hr and a half to walk to the old facility, which had been used to make children's toys. However as the gang marched across the old gravel path, narrowed by long grass and bushes, they saw the desolate building from the horizon. The gang started to march silently when they heard a blood-curdling scream from the warehouse.

It was the scream that sent chills down the back of Lavi's spine, as he recognised the source of the scream. It was Allen's voice, and he was being tortured…

"Allen!!" Lavi said out loud, preparing to charge into the building, before being stopped by a pair of hands.

"Boss, don't do anything stupid!!" Darren whispered as Lavi clenched his teeth, his anger transforming into a primitive rage, his eyes burning with white anger. Darren felt a little scared holding the Older, taller leader back, however he didn't want to see Lavi die. "We have to do this real smart, otherwise you'll just be slaughtered…" Lavi's heavy breathing subsided with the voice of reason, and with one last breath of air, he had regained his composure…

"Ok listen up guys, Kanda only knows about the 23 members of the gang, and doesn't know that I have more members than he does. So we're going to surround the place completely… And when I give out the word, we attack, got it?" The gang nodded and whispered the attacking plan amongst each other as they snuck to the building, the excitement and thrill of taking down the sundown gang permanently hard to suppress.

----Back inside the warehouse----

Kanda knew what was going on inside that dark room. The two lackeys were taking advantage of Allen in the most violating of ways. He could hear the cries of the younger teen, the shrill echoing through the warehouse like a banshee, desperate to pass into the afterlife…

"STOP IT PLEASE!!! IT HURTS!!!"

However Kanda knew the guys wouldn't stop. It was their job to break the young boy down so that the Earl could take over the Walker business. And they were paid to do whatever it took to achieve that goal. Kanda however found the concept of rape to be quite foul, so he simply stood in the middle of the warehouse, hearing the cries of the young heir fill the room with a feeling of unease…

"NO!! LET ME BE PLEASE!!!"

For Kanda knew that Lavi would be coming for his lover. If the young Japanese boy knew anything, it was that taking the one thing a gang leader loved would prove fatal.

_Come Lavi… I am waiting to fight you… we will end this tonight…Under the full moon…_

----Outside the warehouse---

Harry and Enrique snuck up the stairs that lead to the 2nd storey, the level where the boss and all the office workers stood over the labouring masses, back when the warehouse was alive with business. The pair opened the steel door quietly as one by one, the remainder of the 46 strong gang were let in. The pair then followed the group quietly as each took their position on the railing, creeping through the pitch black building without making even the slightest of sound. But Harry's and Enrique's mission was specific – to retrieve Allen before the shit started.

And it wasn't hard to locate the young boy, as they followed the howling and shrills. Silently they followed the screams before they reached an old boiler room. There the screams were at their loudest. The pair nodded as they silently opened the door, grateful for the fact that Allen's screams were loud, muffling the light creaking noises the door made. There through the dim light they saw two men violating Allen. It angered the pair, someone as kind as Allen didn't deserve this kind of treatment…

The young teen, now pale, bruised and bloodied, was being tortured by the lackeys, their treatment breaking the boy quickly.

"You like being raped, boy? DO ya?" one said as he penetrated Allen again, a sharp cry emitted from the younger teen. Allen was quickly losing his voice it seemed, for his screams were harsh and torn. The men snickered, not noticing the enraged pair of teens behind them. Enrique in particular wasn't too pleased about this turn of events. He looked at Harry, who nodded in reply, and both snuck behind the men quietly. The men however didn't take notice until both felt knives touch their throats.

"So you want to take the little amigo from us??" The Mexican hissed as he drew his head to one of the guy's ears. Enrique wanted to torture the man before killing him but Harry was impatient.

"You… You'll pay with death for hurting Boris!" Harry growled before thrusting the knife in the man's throat, killing him instantly. Enrique just sighed as he moved his arm with one swift move, cutting the other guy's throat and killing him.

"You are impatient Harry," the young Mexican grumbled, his eyes filled with bloodlust. Harry was panting and struggling to keep his emotions inside.

"They hurt Boris and defile Allen???" They will all fuckin' die!!!" Harry seethed between clenched teeth, holding his murder weapon – the knife – in a death grip. Enrique sighed again as he lit his lighter up, ignoring the bloody mess on the floor as he made his way to Allen.

"Allen, are you ok…?" Allen made small, whimpering noises as Enrique unchained the broken youngster, cupping his arms gently as he held the naked young boy. "Lavi is here too, you mustn't fear anything…" Allen's eyes looked up at the Mexican, his eyes showing a bit of life…

"Lavi is here?" Allen smiled slightly as he looked up. The Mexican nodded in the dim light, Allen's smile becoming larger… "Where is he?" Harry opened the door to the main area, smiling with bloodlust as he looked at Allen…

"Boss is going to exact his revenge on Kanda…."

----……………---

Editor's note: originally I was going to make this a longer chapter but then I thought "maybe I could make this a suspense chapter…"

So I did. Sorry for being so late… D I promise a special chapter for my lateness….


End file.
